Ultra Duo
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Moon and Lillie met at Aither instead? What if Moon was an experiment like Nebby? What if Lillie becomes a trainer during the Alola adventure?
1. Escape

Lillie was sitting in her room and she was alone. She felt lonely because she didn't have any one to spend time with. Her older brother, Gladion, left Aether and took the Pokémon Type: Null with him. She had been left behind but she still loved her brother. Lillie's only friend was Wicke but she was too busy to spend time with her and her mother, Lusamine, was performing some experiments which left her too busy to spend time with her. Her mother was the president of Aether and that makes her really busy. Lillie didn't want to spend time with her mother even if she did have time to be with her because her mother scares her.

Lillie wanted to go outside and get some fresh air so that's what she was going to do. She was walking down the long hallway and was heading towards the elevator. Lillie made the decision to stop and visit Wicke and tell her that she was gonna go outside. She needed to let someone know where she was going and Wicke was the only one that she trusted.

While Lillie was walking down the hallway that was leading to Wicke's lab she heard a scream come from the first door that she was about to pass. She jumped because she wasn't expecting to hear a scream come from one of the labs. She heard it again and she decided to investigate the source of the scream. Lillie heard it again and tried to make out what it sounded like. It sounded like the scream of a young girl.

Lillie made her way towards the door and slightly opened it so she can see what was inside. To her horror she saw that it was actually girl. The girl had black hair that was in braided twin tails that went past her shoulders. The girl also had blue eyes. The girl was wearing a jumpsuit that had a code on it. Lillie saw that the code was UBT –1. Lillie watched in horror when she saw that the girl was experimented on. She could tell that the girl was in a lot of pain. She wanted to jump in there and save her but she knew that there was nothing she could at the moment. She was even more shocked to see that her mother was there watching the girl. She knew her mother was cruel but she didn't know that she was that cruel.

Lillie decided to try to sneak into that lab while everyone else was sleeping. She had access to most of the room in Aether. When it was late enough for everyone to be asleep Lillie snuck out of her room and went back to the lab where she saw the girl. When she got in the lab she saw a huge cage and the girl was in it. She started to walk towards the cage but after taking a few steps the girl in the cage looked up and saw Lillie walking towards her. She was scared that she was going to go through another experiment.

"S-stay back!" The girl said

Lillie stopped and looked at the girl. She understood that this girl was afraid because of the torture that she went through.

"P-please don't come any closer" The girl said

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" Lillie said

The girl was giving Lillie a look of doubt. Lillie wasn't surprised that this girl didn't trust her. To be honest, if she was in her position she wouldn't trust anyone ether. Lillie was gonna try to gain her trust.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you" The girl said

"I understand that you don't trust anyone here but I'm different" Lillie said

The girl continued to stare at Lillie. For some reason she was getting the feeling that this girl was different from the others.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Lillie" Lillie said

The girl remained silent. She was too shy to talk this girl now. She was only able to speak to her because she thought that she was going to hurt her.

"What's your name?" Lillie asked

The girl mutter her name but Lillie didn't hear her.

"What?" Lillie asked

"I don't have a name" The girl said

"You don't?" Lillie asked

"I've only been called UHB-01. But I don't like it" The girl said

"Alright then I'll give you a name" Lillie said

"Huh?" Moon asked

Lillie stared at the girl for a moment before she was finally able to come up with a name.

"Moon" Lillie said

"Huh?" The girl asked

"You're name will be Moon. Do you like it?" Lillie asked

Moon thought about her new name and let a small smile appear on her face.

"I-I like it" Moon said

"All right! From now on your name is Moon" Lillie said

Moon only nodded in reply as she avoided looking at Lillie. Lillie guessed that Moon was just a shy girl. She wanted to be Moon's friend. She made the decision to get her out of that cage. She was walking towards the cage and started to pick the lock on the cage. Moon was watched as the girl was trying to pick the lock open. The cage finally opened and Lillie held out her hand towards Moon. She hesitated at first but she eventually took Lillie's hand.

Lillie guided Moon to her room and closed the door. Moon looked around the room that she was in and saw how nice it was. She has been to different rooms but she's never been inside a bedroom before. She looked back at Lillie and saw that she was looking at her too. Moon saw that Lillie had a smile on her face and she thought that smile looked really cute.

"Let's take bath together" Lillie said

Moon was taken aback by Lillie's sudden suggestion. She couldn't form any words so she just nodded and that made Lillie smile. She dragged Moon to the bathroom and the two girls were now taking a bath. Moon didn't know what to do. She's been lab rat for a long time and now she was being treated like an actual person by this girl. When their bath was done Lillie put on another white dress and had one for Moon as well. Moon tilted her head in confusion because she thought that the jumpsuit was the only clothing that she ever got.

"You have to wear something else besides that ugly jumpsuit and I think that this would suit you" Lillie said

Moon took the dress and put it on since she didn't want to disappoint her friend so she put on the dress and Lillie looked at her. She saw a frown form on her face. Moon was scared because she was given that look a lot by the scientist here.

"I guess it doesn't suit you after all" Lilli said

Lillie then formed another smile and went back to her closet and rummaged through it. She then brought out another dress but this one was different. The dress was black and had white floral patterns all over them. The dress was sleeveless but it had straps that was that goes over the shoulder.

"Please try this on" Lillie said

Moon did what Lillie told her to do. She took off the white dress and put on the other dress that Lillie found. Moon then looked back at Lillie and saw that she was smiling.

"This one suites you better than the white one. It looks great on you" Lillie said

Moon looked away and a blush appeared on her face.

"T-thank y-you" Moon stuttered

Lillie then started to brush Moon's hair. Moon felt relaxed when she felt the brush on her hair. When she was done Lillie brought out some food that she made herself.

"You must be hungry, so I bought some food for you" Lillie said

Moon looked at the food and saw that it was Malasada. Lillie was smiling at her and Moon could tell that it was a very genuine smile. When they were done Lillie told that she could share the bed with her. Moon heard this and started crying. Lillie saw that she was crying and was starting to panic. She wondered if she did something wrong.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" Lillie said

"You didn't do anything wrong" Moon said

"Then why are you crying?" Lillie asked

"No one has ever been this nice to me before. I'm really happy that you're treating so kindly. The only one who treated me like this was Wicke but she was never this nice to me" Moon said

Lillie felt really bad for Moon. She didn't know how long she had been here but she knew that it was long time Lillie hugged her and told that everything would be okay.

"I'm so sorry that you're being treated like this. My mom is a terrible person" Lillie said

"Your mom?" Moon asked

"The tall, blonde woman that was there was my mom" Lillie said

Moon was shocked to hear this news. She couldn't believe that Lillie was related to such a heartless woman.

"I heard your screams when I was on that floor and decided to see what it was and I saw that it was you being tormented. I wanted to help you but my mother has power over me and I knew that there was nothing that I could do at the moment. So I decided to wait until the evening when most activities are done for the day" Lillie said

Moon couldn't help it and started to cry even more. She was so happy that Lillie went out of her way to help her. Moon decided to show Lillie something

"Can I show something?" Moon asked

"Sure, what is it?" Lillie said

"It's back down at the lab that I was in" Moon said

Lillie was curious now. What did Moon want to show her? Moon asked Lillie to guide her back down to the lab since she doesn't know her way around the place like Lillie does. They made it back down to the lab and Lillie watched as Moon went to a cage and opened it. Lillie knew that there were pokemon in the cages. Did Moon want to show her a pokemon? If she did, then what kind of pokemon did she want to show her?

Moon turned around and saw that Moon was looked really cute. The pokemon looked like a purple cloud and it had some blue star clouds on top of its head.

"What's that?" Lillie said

"It's a pokemon but I don't know what kind of pokemon it is. No one even knows its name" Moon said

Lillie looked at the pokemon and saw that it kind of looks like a nebula. That's when she thought of a name that came to mind.

"Nebby"

"Huh?" Moon said

"This pokemon looks like a nebula so I think its name should be Nebby" Lillie said

Moon looked at her friend and smiled at her. Lillie just came up with a name of the pokemon.

"I think it suites it" Moon said

Moon then looked away from Lillie and her friend noticed that she was looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked

"This pokemon is undergoing experiments like me" Moon said

Lillie couldn't believe her ears. Her mom was experimenting on this pokemon. Moon also told her that the experiments were causing it pain.

"That's it" Lillie said

Moon looked at Lillie and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Moon, I think we should get out of this place" Lillie said

"What do you mean?" Moon asked

"We should escape" Lillie said

"E-e-escape?" Moon asked

"I want to leave this place. I want to take you and Nebby with me" Lillie said

"But can we really do it?" Moon asked

Moon then heard a cry and looked down to see that Nebby was awake.

"Let's escape together" Lillie said

Moon looked at Lillie and thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to stay here and be a lab rat.

"Okay" Moon said

"So the two of you want to escape Aether?" A voice asked

Lillie and Moon turned around with a feeling of fear and they saw that it was Wicke.

"Wicke?" Lillie asked

Moon hid herself behind Lillie. She knew that Wicke was kind but she was nervous around other people.

"Don't try to stop us, Wicke" Lillie said

"Why would I try to stop you?" Wicke asked

"Huh?" Lillie asked

"I think escaping this place is the best choice. I suggest that you go to someone named Professor Burnet" Wicke said

"Why?" Lillie asked

"I think it would be best if you find out what Nebby is" Wicke said

"I see. Thanks Wicke" Lillie said

"No problem. Now you better go get ready before everyone notices that something is wrong" Wicke said

Lillie and Moon nodded and went back to Lillie's room and packed some supplies. Lillie took Nebby and put it in a large bag that she picked up. The two girls then proceeded to head towards the exit but to their dismay some of the employees that were already awake spotted them. Lillie grabbed Moon and ran down the hallway and the employees gave chase.

The hallway they were down was now blocked by some more employees. They ran back the other way but the two employees from earlier were there. They looked back and forth. They were trapped and there was no way that they would be able to get away. At that moment, Nebby started to glow and released some of its power. The two girls were teleported but they fell unconscious since the power was so overwhelming.


	2. New life

Lillie woke up and when she looked around the room she realized that she was in a room that she wasn't familiar with. She was starting to get scared because she had no idea where she was. She also noticed that Moon was missing. Knowing that her friend was missing made her go into a panic.

Lillie got out of the bed that she was in and exited the room. She saw all sorts of technology that was around her and she came to the conclusion that she was in some sort of laboratory. She just needed to find Moon and get out of here.

When Lillie turned to the next corner she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was that she bumped into. She was looking at a woman with white hair and tan skin. She was wearing a gray, sleeveless tank top. She had an orange and black sweatshirt tied around her waist. She was wearing tight black pants that went down to ankles and she was wearing green and black shoes.

Lillie backed up to get some distance between them. The woman smiled at her and Lillie could see that it was a friendly smile but that wasn't enough for her to trust her.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake" The woman said

"Who are you?" Lillie asked

"I'm Professor Burnet" Burnet answered

Lillie was taken aback when she heard what the woman's name was. This was the woman that Wicke suggested that she should go to if she needed some help.

"I found you along with another girl on the ground near my lab, so I had my workers take the two of you in. We couldn't just leave the two of you out there" Burnet said

"I see, thanks for helping us" Lillie said

Lillie was still worried about Moon so she asked if she was okay. Before she could speak Burnet asked her for her name.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Burnet asked

"My name is Lillie" Lillie said

"And do you who the other girl is?" Burnet asked

"Her name is Moon" Lillie said

Lillie then asked Burnet about Moon.

"Is Moon okay?" Lillie asked

"She's fine. She actually woke up before you did. However she immediately tried to run away after she saw us. It was like she was scared or something" Burnet said

Lillie wasn't sure if she should reveal what they have just been through so she decided to tell half of the truth.

"She's just shy. She's only comfortable around me" Lillie said

"I see. In that case would come with so Moon will be more comfortable?" Burnet asked

"Of course" Lillie said

Burnet and Lillie went into the room where Moon was. When Lillie saw Moon she could see that she was on the verge of crying. She couldn't really blame her since she was in an unfamiliar place.

"Moon!" Lillie hollered

Moon heard the voice and turned around and saw that it was Lillie. She made a mad dash towards Lillie and tackled her into a hug. She used more force than she realized because the tackle was hard enough to knock them both to the floor. Lillie felt her body being squeezed by her friend. Despite Moon's frail appearance she was actually pretty strong.

"LILLIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Moon yelled

Lillie then heard Moon talk nonstop about how scared she was. Lillie was finally able to calm her down. Burnet chose to speak up.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you have been reunited" Burnet said

Moon turned around and saw Professor Burnet looking at them. She hid behind Lillie to hide herself from the young researcher.

"Don't worry Moon, she's a good person. This is Professor Burnet" Lillie said

Moon looked at Lillie then at Burnet and back at Lillie again.

"Professor Burnet? Isn't that the person that Wicke said we should seek help from?" Moon asked

"That's right. There's no need to be afraid" Lillie said

Moon stayed behind Lillie but she knew that Burnet was someone she could put her trust since Wicke recommended her for assistance.

Lillie explained what they wanted to know about Nebby. Burnet looked at Lillie and tried to come up with an explanation.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about Nebby at the moment. I'm gonna need to time to do some research on it. But I think Nebby would be more comfortable traveling with the two of you" Burnet said

"S-so what do we do now?" Moon asked

"Well I recommend that you stay with someone else since the lab doesn't have much room" Burnet said

"Who are we going to be staying with?" Lillie said

"Professor Kukui. He lives on the outskirts of Hau'oli city" Burnet said

"Is that nearby?" Moon asked

"He lives on Melemele Island" Burnet said

"So where are we right now?" Lillie asked

"You're on Akala Island. The city that you're in right now is Heahea city" Burnet said

"No way" Moon said

"Don't give up Moon. We'll just need to find a way to get there" Lillie said

"Don't worry, I'll arrange a boat ride for you two so you can get to the island in no time. I'm sure my husband will be happy to help you out" Burnet said

"Husband?" Lillie asked

"Oh I guess forgot to mention that Professor Kukui is my husband" Burnet said

Lillie's eyes widened in shock when she heard that Burnet was the wife of Professor Kukui. Moon just looked confused and Lillie told her what marriage was as soon she asked what it was.

Burnet escorted them to the dock and told them to wait there until the boat arrives. They were waiting at the dock for 10 minutes and then they saw the boat arrive. They went aboard the boat and it took them to Melemele Island. Burnet gave them a map so they know where they're going. They followed the route and Lillie used a ton of repels to keep the wild pokemon away. They finally made to the lab. Lillie went to knock on the door but before she could a loud noise came from lab.

"Woo! Give me everything you've got Rockruff! My body is ready! Woo!" A voice shouted

They also heard the cry of a pokemon. Moon grabbed onto Lillie's white dress and gripped it hard. She was starting to get scared from all the noise that was coming from the lab. Lillie was a little freaked out from the noise but Burnet recommended that they should go to him but she was starting to think that this was a mistake but there was no one else that they could turn to at the moment. Lillie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The noise came to an abrupt halt and the door opened.

Standing in front of them was a tan man with a small beard on his chin. His hair was in a low bun. He was wearing a hat with a rainbow on the front. He was wearing a lab coat but there was nothing underneath the lab coat. He was wearing gray pants that cover his knees. He was wearing light blue shoes.

"Why hello there. You must be one of the girls that that my wife told me about. I'm Professor Kukui, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kukui said

Kukui then looked at Lillie and asked a question.

"But my wife told me there were gonna be two girls showing. Where's the other one?" Kukui asked

Lillie smiled and turned around. Kukui saw the other girl. Moon was gripping on Lillie like her life depends on it. When she turned around and saw Kukui she buried her face into Lillie's back to hide herself.

"There you are. Why are you hiding?" Kukui asked

Lillie turned back around and told him that her friend was just shy. Kukui nodded. He invited them in his lab.

"My wife told me that you have a new type of pokemon with you" Kukui said

"That's right sir" Lillie said

Lillie opened her bag and brought Nebby out and showed it to the professor.

"I've never seen a pokemon like this before. But you can trust that me and my wife will help you discover Nebby's identity" Kukui said

"Thanks Professor" Lillie said

"Thanks" Moon said

"Well I think the two of you should stay with me for a little while. I could actually use some assistants to help me with my research" Kukui said

"That sounds like a plan, what do you think Moon?" Lillie asked

"If you're okay with it then I'm okay with it" Moon said

"Then it's settled. As of right now, you two will be my assistants" Kukui said

"By the way what kind of research do you study Professor?" Lillie asked

"I study moves" Kukui said

"Moves?" Moon asked

"I study pokemon moves and I try to see them as much as possible" Kukui said

"Is that what was going on when we heard you shouting in the lab?" Lillie asked

"Exactly!" Kukui said

Both girls were confused on the professor's choice of study but they didn't question it. They started their lives as Kukui's assistants and hopefully this will keep them safe from any dangers that comes in their direction.


	3. Becoming trainers

It's been three month since Lillie and Moon became assistants of Prof. Kukai. They've been given some time off so they made the decision to explore Iki town. Lillie was really nervous about exploring in the grass areas where wild pokemon could jump out and attack them. But Lillie came prepared. She always carries a repel with her at all times to keep the wild pokemon. She needed to be strong for Moon since she tends to be more nervous than her.

They made it to Iki town and Nebby reacted when they standing in front of a bridge. The bridge lead to the ruins where the guardian pokemon, Tapu Koko, lives. Lillie had to hold on to her bag to prevent the pokemon from escaping the bag.

"It looks like Nebby is interested in the ruins that's up ahead" Lillie said

"Why is that? What's so interesting about the ruins that would make get Nebby all riled up?" Moon asked

"There's only one way to find out. Come on Moon" Lillie said

"Wait, we're not actually gonna go inside the ruins are we?" Moon asked

"Of course we are" Lillie said

"B-but there might be wild pokemon in there" Moon said

"Don't worry Moon, if anything happens I promise to protect you" Lillie said

"You promise?" Moon asked

"I promise" Lillie said

Moon looked into Lillie's eyes and saw that she meant every word and decided to go along with Lillie.

"Ok, let's go" Moon said

The two girls were approaching the bridge when Nebby jumped out of the bag and was hopping across the bridge on its own.

"Nebby!" Lillie yelled

"Come back!" Moon yelled

The pokemon stopped and looked at the girls but suddenly a pack of wild Spearow came out pf nowhere and started to attack Nebby. Lillie wanted to race across the bridge but she was too scared. Moon just looked at the poor pokemon that was being attacked by the Spearow. Nebby was her only friend before she met Lillie and seeing her friend being attacked like that gave her the courage to cross the bridge and shield it from the pack of Spearow.

"MOON!" Lillie yelled

Lillie was about to cross the bridge to get to them but before she could Nebby unleashed some of its power to protect itself and its friend. The power was enough to repel the Spearows but the power also broke the bridge in the process. Both Moon and Nebby were falling and Lillie shouted out to both of them with a very worried voice.

"NEBBY! MOON!" Lillie shouted

Then all of a sudden a flying pokemon came out nowhere and managed to grab Moon just before she hit the water. The pokemon then carried back over to Lillie. When the Pokemon set Moon down Lillie rushed over to her and check to see if she had any injuries. The only injuries that Moon had were a couple of bruises from the pack Spearow.

"Moon, are you okay?" Lillie asked

Moon looked at Lillie and tackled her into a hug and started crying. Lillie did her best to comfort her. She understood that Moon was really scared after almost falling into the river below the bridge.

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked

Moon looked at her friend and nodded. She was still really in shock on what just happened and she couldn't really speak at the moment.

The two girls then looked at the pokemon that saved Moon and Nebby. Lillie recognized this pokemon almost instantly.

"You're Tapu Koko, aren't you?" Lillie asked

Tapu Koko nodded in response to her question.

"Thank you for saving my friends" Lillie said

"Y-yes, t-thank you" Moon said

Tapu Koko just nodded and then flew off. Lillie then looked at Moon with a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, Moon" Lillie said

"F-for what?" Moon asked

"I promised that I would protect and I couldn't even do that when you and Nebby needed me the most" Lillie said

"I-it's fine" Moon said

Lillie still felt guilty but Moon was okay and that's all that mattered to her. Lillie then noticed that there was something on the ground and picked up out of curiosity.

"What is this?" Lillie asked

"Did you find something?" Moon asked

"Look at this" Lillie said

Lille was holding some kind of sparkling stone but both girls didn't know what the stone was.

"Can I hold it?" Moon asked

"Sure" Lillie said

Lillie handed the sparkling stone over to her. Moon looked at it and still couldn't figure out what it was so she stuffed it in her bag for now. The two of them went back to Iki town and they were surprised to see that Kukai was there and was waving at them.

"There you are! Where have you girls been?" Kukai asked

They were about tell him the event that just happened but a voice called out.

"The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned" A man announced

The Kahuna known as Hala was in front of everyone. Hala was an obese old man with tan skin. He was wearing a yellow Hawaiian jacket over a blue shirt. He was wearing white pants and sandals. He also had white hair and a white mustache. He was looking at everyone and wondered if something happened while he was away.

"Have I missed something?" Hala asked

"No, but where were you Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here" Kukai asked

"I am the Kahuna of this island after all. Whenever there's a problem on this island I am there to help" Hala said

He then looked over and saw that both Lillie and Moon were there.

"For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about" Hala said

"Yes, Kahuna Hala you see Nebby was being attacked and Moon helped it get away. But the bridge collapsed and I thought both of them were going to fall in the river but Tapu Koko showed just in time to save them" Lillie said

Kukai had a look of excitement in his eyes upon hearing Lillie's tale.

"Woo! Now there's something you don't hear every day" Kukai said

"Although it is said to protect us Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature yet it was moved to save you" Hala said

"Kukai I think we should celebrate by giving Moon her very own pokemon" Hala said

"W-wait!" Moon said

Both men and Lillie were startled by Moon's sudden outburst.

"S-sorry" Moon said

"You just surprised us that's all. Now is there something that you want to say?" Hala asked

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a trainer. Maybe you should give someone else their very own pokemon" Moon said

"Listen Moon. The fact that Tapu Koko swopped down to save you mean that our guardian sees great potential in you. I think that you'll be a great trainer" Kukai said

"You really think so?" Moon asked

"Of course! If you just believe in yourself then you'll be just fine" Kukai said

"Believe in myself" Moon said

Moon looked at the Kukai, Hala and then at Lillie. All of them were giving her a smile. Moon then smiled and then agreed to become a trainer.

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll become a trainer" Moon said

"That's the spirit!" Kukai said

"Um…Professor?" Lillie asked

"What is it Lillie?" Kukai asked

"Would be alright if I became a trainer too?" Lillie asked

"You want to be trainer too Lillie?" Kukai asked

"Yes, I want to be there for Moon and the only way I can be there for her is if I become a trainer too. Please Professor! Allow to become a trainer too!" Lillie begged

Kukai looked at Lillie and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Of course you can become a trainer" Kukai said

Lillie sighed with both relief and excitement. Hala smiled and took out three pokeballs.

"Well then we have three pokemon here and both of you can only choose one of them" Hala said

Three pokemon came out of the pokeballs and the pokemon were looking around and saw that there were two girls in front of them. First was the grass type, Rowlet. Second was the water type, Popplio. The last one was the fire type, Litten. Lillie and Moon looked at the three pokemon. They were trying to make a decision on which pokemon they should choose.

Moon went first and picked the one that she wanted.

"I-I want Popplio" Moon said

Lillie was looking at the other two pokemon since Moon already chose Popplio. She made her decision and picked the one that she wanted.

"I want Rowlet" Lillie said

The pokemon they chose stood in front of them and saw that they really wanted to be with them. Rowlet went to Lillie and Popplio went to Moon.

"It appears that the pokemon you chose also want to be with you. Come by my lab later. I have a little surprise for the both of you" Kukai said

The two girls decided to spend some time bonding with their new pokemon.


	4. Tag battle and bathing suits

Moon and Lillie were spending some time with their new pokemon. Moon was playing with Popplio and Lillie was playing with Rowlet. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice the new guest that has arrived. The guest was a boy with dark skin and black hair that was up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and orange shorts along with orange shoes.

Moon looked up and saw the mysterious stranger in front of her. He was smiling a friendly smile at her. She was froze when she saw him in front of her. She was never good when it came to meeting new people the only exception was Lillie.

"Yo!" The boy said

Moon looked and saw that there was a Litten next to him. She assumed that it was his pokemon. The boy didn't seem to notice her discomfort and continued to talk to her.

"My name is Hau, what's yours?" Hau asked

Popplio could tell that her trainer was uncomfortable but it didn't know what to do. Luckily Lillie came to her rescue just in time.

"Moon? Who is this?" Lillie asked

Moon immediately got up and ran behind Lillie. Hau was confused by this action because he was just trying to make a friend but the girl ran to someone else instead. But he brushed it off and smiled his genuine smile

"Yo! My name is Hau" Hau said

"Hi, Hau my name is Lillie and the girl behind me is Moon" Lillie said

"It looks like you two got pokemon from the professor too. What do you say we battle?" Hau said

Lillie really wanted to say no because she didn't like to see pokemon getting hurt but on the other hand there are pokemon out there that like to battle. She looked down at Rowlet and saw that it wasn't in the mood to battle. She then shifted her gaze over to Popplio and saw that it didn't care about the decision that about battling at the moment.

"A marvelous idea" a voice said

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Kukui. He was flashing his usual friendly smile.

"In fact why don't we make this a double battle?" Kukui said

"A-a d-double b-battle" Moon asked

"This won't a mere double battle. It'll be a tag battle" Kukui said

"A tag battle?" Lillie asked

"Correct. Now if this were just an ordinary double battle it would be two trainers sending out two pokemon at once" Kukui said

"Sweet! But what's a tag battle?" Hau asked

"A tag battle is when you team up with someone and each of you send out a pokemon" Kukui said

"Awesome! Let's get to it" Hau said as he jumped up and down in excitement

"Let's wait till tomorrow during the ceremony. In fact I'll be your partner Hau" Kukui said

"This'll be great" Hau said

Lillie and Moon had no choice but to agree because they didn't want to mean.

The next day was the day of the ceremony for Tapu Koko and there was going to be one battle and that battle was going to be a tag battle. It was Lillie and Moon vs Kukui and Hau. Kahuna Hala was the referee. Tapu Koko was also watching but it made sure that it couldn't be seen.

"This year's ceremony will be a tag battle between these four trainers. On my right is Moon and Lillie, two rookie trainers and on left is Hau and Professor Kukai. Each trainer will only be allowed to use one pokemon and the battle will be over when all the pokemon on one side will be unable to continue" Hala said

Lillie looked over to Moon and saw that she was really nervous. She grabbed her hand which caused her to look at her.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Lillie said

Hearing her friend say that calmed her down.

"Now then battle begin!" Hala said

"Rowlet let's go!" Lillie said

"Help me out Popplio" Moon said

"Alright Litten lets' do this!" Hau said

"Alright Rockruff lets go as a fast as an accelrock!" Kukui said

"Litten use ember on Rowlet"

"Rockruff use rock throw on Popplio"

Litten let out a small fire ball at Rowlet while Rockruff let some stones fly towards Popplio. Moon and Lillie looked at each other and nodded.

Rowlet use leafage to stop rock throw"

"Popplio use water gun to extinguish ember"

Rowlet released a gust of leaves that completely destroyed the rocks. Popplio unleashed a stream of water that took out ember.

"Litten use scratch on Popplio"

"Rockruff use tackle on Rowlet"

Rockruff managed to ram into Rowlet while Litten managed to scratch Popplio.

"Popplio use pound Litten"

"Rowlet use tackle on Rockruff

Popplio hit Litten with its tail while Rowlet managed to tackle Rockruff.

"Alright Litten it's time to jump"

"Rockruff Jump as well"

Both pokemon jumped in the air. Moon and Lillie had no idea what they were up to.

"Litten use ember"

"Rockruff use rock throw"

The two attacks were unleashed at once. Popplio and Rowlet had no chance to dodge or counter and they took the two attacks head on. Both of them fell down to the ground.

"Rowlet!

"Popplio!

Lillie looked back at the other two pokemon.

" _A combination attack that we couldn't counter or dodge. Is this it? Are we going to lose here?"_ Lillie thought

"Lillie?' Moon said

Lillie looked over and saw Moon looking at her with worried eyes. Lillie shook her head. She smacked her cheeks with her hands to help her keep a clear head.

" _No! We can't afford to lose here! We've been through so much together! We can't lose here!"_ Lillie thought

"Moon we need to win this" Lillie said

"But" Moon said

"Losing is not an option. If we want to be strong then we need to overcome this obstacle" Lillie said

Moon stared at Lillie and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Rowlet please get up I know you can do this" Lillie said

Rowlet managed to get up and Moon tried to do the same thing.

"Please get up Popplio I need you. I believe in you" Moon said

Popplio also got up and faced its foes.

"It looks like things aren't over yet, Hau" Kukui said

"Yeah, in fact it look likes things are starting to get interesting" Hau said

"Rockruff use rock throw"

"Litten use ember"

The two pokemon did the same combination again. But this time the girls were ready for it.

"Rowlet use leafage"

"Popplio use water gun"

The four attacks collided with each other which resulted in an explosion.

"Rowlet lift Popplio into the air"

Rowlet grabbed Popplio and flew into the air.

"Now throw her up"

Rowlet threw her up.

"Popplio use water gun on Litten.

Popplio unleashed a stream of water that managed hit Litten.

"Rowlet use leafage on Rockruff"

Rowlet unleashed a whirlwind of leaves that hit Rockruff.

The two pokemon managed to get back up.

"Rockruff use rock throw on Rowlet"

Rockruff threw some stones at Rowlet.

"Dodge it Rowlet"

Rowlet managed to get out the way.

"Litten use ember Popplio"

Litten unleashed a fireball.

"Popplio dodge that"

Popplio dodge the ember attack.

"Popplio use water gun on Rockruff"

"Dodge that Rockruff"

Rockruff dodged the water gun.

"Rowlet use leafage on Litten"

"Dodge that Litten"

Litten managed to avoid the leaves from Rowlet.

Moon looked over at Lillie and both of them had a plan.

Rowlet lift Popplio up into air.

"Doing the same trick again?" Kukui asked

"We're not falling for that again" Hau said

"Now throw Popplio towards Litten"

Rowlet threw Popplio at Litten.

"Popplio use pound"

Popplio pounded Litten which knocked Litten away.

Popplio and Rowlet surrounded Litten and Rockruff.

"Popplio use water gun"

"Rowlet use leafage"

Litten and Rockruff had no time to react and the two attacks hit them head on.

"Rockruff!"

"Litten!"

When the smoke cleared both Rockruff and Litten were on the ground. They had swirly eyes. Hala then made his verdict.

"Litten and Rockruff are unable to battle. Popplio and Rowlet are the winners which means that the winners of this tag battle is Moon and Lillie.

The crowd erupted in roars of cheering. Moon tackled Lillie into a hug. She was really happy that her first battle with Lillie worked out so well.

"We did it Lillie! We did!" Moon cheered

Lillie was in shock that they managed to win.

"Yes we did" Lillie said

Everyone heard Tapu Koko's cry which told them that it enjoyed the battle as well.

Later that day Lillie suggested that they should celebrate their victory by swimming in the ocean. Lillie was wearing a white two piece swimsuit. The top and bottom had frills on them. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was ready to go in the ocean but she was waiting for Moon to come out.

Lillie has been waiting for waiting for 5 minutes which was strange since Moon's swimsuit was the same as hers except that it was in a different color. It should take a least two minutes. She decided to check o her since she was taking a long time.

"Moon, is everything okay?" Lillie asked

"I'm fine" Moon said

"Are you ready to come out?" Lillie asked

"N-no!" Moon said

Lillie patience was at its and decided to force Moon to come out. She opened the door and dragged Moon out.

Moon was also wearing a two piece swimsuit with frills. It was the same design as Lillie's was. The only difference was that Moon's swimsuit was black instead of white. Her hair was still braided but there was red flowers on her braids. Lillie could tell that Moon was really embarrassed about wearing this outside.

"It's okay Moon there's no need to feel embarrassed" Lillie said

Moon looked up and Lillie saw that she had some tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Moon asked

Lillie blushed and felt her heart skip a beat.

" _S-so cute!"_ Lillie thought

Lillie shook her head to keep herself from getting distracted.

"R-really. Let's just have fun" Lillie said

"Ok" Moon said

Lillie and Moon spent the rest of the day playing the ocean.


	5. Watching Nebby

Moon was in charge of watching Nebby. Kukui needed Lillie for some field work and Moon volunteered to watch Nebby. But she had to go out to get something. Luckily Lillie left her bag behind so Moon could use it to carry Nebby around. She decided to go out to shop for some clothes to travel in since her and Lillie would most likely be going on a journey. She was looking around the town to see of there was anything that sells clothes but there wasn't anything.

"Pew?" Nebby said

Moon looked to the side and saw that Nebby got out of the bag. Moon started to panic because Nebby shouldn't be out in plain sight like this.

"N-nebby! Please get back in the bag!" Moon said

Nebby looked at her and gave her a look of discomfort. Moon could tell that it didn't want to go back into the bag. She wasn't sure how to deal with this because she wasn't as strict with Nebby as Lillie was. Nebby was taking advantage of Moon's kindness so it can be out of the bag.

"I-I know you don't want to be in the bag but it's for your own good. So please do it for me" Moon said

Nebby looked at her for a moment but instead of doing what it was told it ran off in the opposite direction which made Moon panic even more.

"Nebby wait! Don't wander off on your own" Moon said

Moon followed Nebby into a grassy area and then she heard a splash. She looked over and saw that Nebby was in the water splashing about. She released Popplio from her poke ball. Popplio looked at its trainer and waited for a command.

"Popplio could please get Nebby back over here?" Moon asked

Popplio nodded and jumped in the water and dragged Nebby back to the surface. Moon brought out a towel and started to dry Nebby off.

"Nebby please stay with me. I don't want you to wonder off on your own" Moon said

"Pew?" Nebby said

"Into the bag please" Moon said

Nebby showed discomfort again and that made Moon feel bad for it.

"W-well there's no one around in this area so it should be fine for you stay out here a little longer" Moon said

Nebby cheered up after hearing that it didn't have to back into the bag. Moon looked around and saw that there were some berries. She thought that she should feed the pokemon some berries. But she also knew better then to keep her eyes off Nebby. So she picked Nebby up and went over to where the berries were. She picked some berries for Popplio and Nebby.

She fed the berries to them and both them seemed to enjoy it. Moon decided to that it was time to go back to the lab she managed to make Nebby go into the bag and started to go back to the lab. When she was in the front of the building Nebby managed to escape the bag again and started to go off in another direction.

"Nebby please! Just stay in the bag!" Moon begged

Nebby managed to slip by some rocks. Moon managed to squeeze by the rocks too and managed to follow Nebby all the way through the cave.

"Pew!" Nebby cried

Moon heard the cry and rushed over to see what trouble Nebby had gotten itself into this time. She saw that Nebby was about to be attacked by a wild Rockruff. Moon was able to act quickly and bring out Popplio.

"Popplio I need you!" Moon said

Popplio was out of its pokeball again and waited for a command.

"Popplio water gun!"

Popplio unleashed a water gun at the Rockruff and managed to hit it. Rockruff looked at its attacker and saw that there was human and a pokemon. It ignored Nebby and charged at them instead. Moon started to panic and took a pokeball on instinct. The Professor taught her and Lillie how to catch pokemon. She threw it at the Rockruff and it went inside the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled three times and then it stopped. Moon was shocked that she had just caught her first pokemon.

"I-I guess we have a new teammate" Moon said

Popplio barked in excitement while Nebby was just looking at them in confusion. Moon then remembered what she came her for and looked over towards Nebby.

"Nebby please come over here and get in the bag" Moon said

Nebby then went into another direction. Moon rushed over to catch it. She was able to catch it when Nebby bumped into something and reacted very weirdly towards the thing that it bumped into.

"Please listen to me" Moon said

Moon looked at the object that Nebby bumped into. It looked like some sort of black robot. The robot had very long arms and its legs were shorter than its arms were. Moon didn't know what this thing was but she knew that she hoped that it would never wake up because it looks scary. She then noticed that one its red eyes blinked and made noise that sounded like that it was powering back up. She screamed and ran away with Nebby in her arms she ran all the way back to the lab and stayed in there until Lillie and professor would return.

MEANWHILE WITH LILLIE AND THE PROFESSOR

Lillie and the professor were heading back to the lab when they stumbled across a Vulpix. Which was unusual since Vulpix aren't really found in this particular area. The Vulpix was startled and used powdered snow Lillie managed to bring out Rowlet and battled the Vulpix.

"Rowlet leafage"

Rowlet attacked the Vulpix with leaves and managed to score a critical hit. She then brought out her pokeball and threw it. The Vulpix went inside and stayed in there until it wiggled three times. Lillie had just caught her first pokemon.

"A fine catch Lillie" Kukui said

"Thanks Professor" Lillie said

When they made it back to the lab they saw that Moon was just sitting on the couch. She had Nebby in tight embrace.

"Moon, we're back" Lillie said

Moon looked up and saw both the professor and Lillie and rand to them with Nebby still in her arms.

"I'm happy that you're finally back" Moon said

Lillie noticed that Moon seemed to be a little shaken and asked her if she was ok.

"Moon are you okay?" Lillie asked

Moon was about to explain but Nebby squirmed out of her arms and tackled Moon which caused her to fall to the floor. Nebby was determined to keep the incident a secret so it wouldn't be in trouble.

"Nebby! That wasn't very nice!" Lillie said

Lillie was already holding Nebby and the professor helped Moon up. Moon then proceeded to explain what happened the entire time that the two of them were gone. Lillie wasn't pleased to hear that Nebby had just caused trouble for Moon and started to lecture it on how it shouldn't be causing trouble for other people. The professor then told Moon that there have been legends about a mysterious pokemon resting there but no one has been able to prove it.

Everyone decided to rest for the day and continue another adventure for tomorrow.


	6. More Battles

Lillie and Moon received some Z-rings from Hala and they were allowed to do the island challenge. Kukui suggested that the two of them should go to the Pokemon School to learn the basics on pokemon. They were surprised since they weren't expected to go to a school.

"School?" Lillie asked

"Correct, if the two of you are going to go on a journey them you need to learn the basics of pokemon and the best way to learn that is at the pokemon school" Kukui said

"How exciting! Aren't you excited Moon?" Lillie asked

"U-um, by school do you meant that there will be other people there as well?" Moon asked

"Of course. The school will have other students as well" Lillie said

Lillie stopped and thought about what Moon just asked.

"Don't tell me that you're planning to stay behind" Lillie said

Moon just looked at Lillie and then made a break for it.

"She ran away" Kukui said

Moon had a head start and kept running. She then stopped running when she felt herself being restrained. She knew that it was Lillie who was stopping her from going any further. She tried to squirm her way out but Lillie's grip on her was too strong.

"Stop struggling. You need to go to the school with me. I'll drag you there if I have to" Lillie said

Professor Kukui and Nebby were watching the scene that was playing in front of them.

"Those two are really good friends don't you think?" Kukui asked

"Pew" Nebby said

Just like Lillie said she ended up dragging Moon all the way to the school. They were requested to beat the 4 trainers that were here and after they were able to do that they got called to the office.

"Moon did you do something?" Lillie asked

"N-no! I-I didn't do anything" Moon said

"You say that but we're being called to the office. Care to explain that?" Lillie asked

Moon didn't have an answer so her only response was to try and run away again. Even though she managed to get a head start Lillie was able to restrain her again. They were asked to battle the instructor there and they were able to beat her despite being at a type disadvantage.

The instructor suggested that they go to Hau'oli city and meet with Captain Ilima.

When they got to the city they saw that Hau was already there and was having fun on the beach. He turned around and saw them. He waved at them and ran over to them.

"Hey you two! Are you here to do some sightseeing?" Hau asked

"A little bit" Moon said

"Our main objective is to find someone named Captain Ilima" Lillie said

"Ilima? I saw him a little while ago" Hau said

"Really? Do you know where he went?" Lillie asked

"I think he went to the dock. Apparently there were some people that have been causing trouble so he went to deal with it" Hau said

"Then we'll just wait until he's done then" Moon said

"Pew" Nebby said

"Nebby! Get back in the bag before someone sees you" Lillie said

Lillie managed to stuff Nebby back in the bag but when she did she noticed that Moon was gone.

"Where's Moon go?" Lillie asked

"She ran off in the direction that you two came from" Hau said

Lillie looked and saw that Moon was running away. There was no doubt that she was running away after hearing about the people that were causing trouble.

"Hau, watch my bag" Lillie said

"Sure" Hau said in a confused tone.

Lillie put down her bag and chased after Moon. Hau was surprised to see that Lillie was surprisingly fast. She didn't look like the athletic type. Now he knew that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Moon was being restrained by Lillie once more.

"Stop running away! I'm having enough trouble by trying to keep Nebby in my bag" Lillie said

"But" Moon said

"No buts!" Lillie said

Hau was watching all this from the sidelines and smiled when he saw this.

"They really are good friends" Hau said

Lillie managed to guide Moon all the way to the dock and they saw a man with tan skin and blonde hair being harassed by some people dressed like punks. They were both male and had blue hair.

"Yo yo yo, you gonna hand over your pokemon or what homie" The first one said

"If you don't cooperate then we're gonna have to get rough with you, bro!" The second one said

"I can't really hand over my pokemon to fiends like you now can I?" The man asked

Lillie and Moon chose this time to intervene.

"Leave him alone!" Lillie said

"Yeah, what she said" Moon said

"Yo, this has nothing to do with the two of you" Grunt A said

"Yeah so get lost" Grunt B said

"It looks like the two of you are here to talk to me, Captain Ilima" Ilima said

"I-I see, so your captain Ilima" Moon said

"No need to be nervous. You need to relax more" Ilima said

The here of them were so focused on their conversation that they completely forgot about the two punks that were there.

"Are we being ignored?" Grunt A asked

"Yes, they completely forgot that we're here" Grunt B said

"Let's teach them a lesson" Grunt A said

"Yeah, we'll teach them a lesson" Grunt B said

Moon was about to run away again but she was being restrained Lillie when she tried. Ilima only laughed when he saw how lively the two children in front of him were. The two grunt have had enough and confronted them.

"Yo, we'll teach that you shouldn't ignore Team Skull" Grunt A said

"Prepare for a world of pain" Grunt B said

The grunts sent out Zubat and Drowzee. Moon and Lillie responded by sending out Rockruff and Vulpix.

"Yo Zubat use bite"

"Yo Drowzee use Zen headbutt"

"Rockruff use rock throw"

"Vulpix use powder snow"

Vulpix and Rockruff were stronger and managed to defeat Drowzee and Zubat. The two grunts were surprised that they lost. They ended running away but not before giving them some final words.

"You may have won today but we'll be back" Grunt A said

"Don't underestimate Team Skull" Grunt B said

As soon as they left the two girls turned around to face Ilima.

"You have my thanks. Even though I could've easily taken care of them myself, the help was appreciated" Ilima said

"We were happy to help" Lillie said

"W-we're glad you're safe" Moon said

"Would you girls by any chance be trying to take on the island challenge?" Ilima asked

"That's right and we were told to find you if wanted to progress" Moon said

"Well that's correct. In order to do the island challenge you must undergo a trial created by a captain and as you already know I'm a captain" Ilima said

"Trial?" Moon asked

"It'll be easier to explain it to you once we get to the trial but the first thing I want to do is test you two in battle. It'll be a double battle of course" Ilima said

"So in order to proceed to the trial we need to defeat you first is that right?" Lillie asked

"Correct, are you two ready?" Ilima asked

"I think we are" Moon said

"Very well" Ilima said

"Smeargle and Yungoos its time to battle" Ilima said

Moon and Lillie decided to stick with Rockruff and Vulpix.

"Smeargle use tackle, Yungoos use bite"

"Rockruff use rock throw"

"Vulpix use powder snow"

Powder snow managed to hit Smeargle while Rock throw hit Yungoos.

"Impressive combo, but let's see you handle this" Ilima said

"Smeargle use water gun and Yungoos use hidden power"

The girls told them to dodge that which they did.

"Yungoos sand attack"

The battlefield was covered in a cloud of sand which made it impossible for them to see what Ilima's next move will be.

"Smeargle, Yungoos tackle"

Rockruff and Vulpix couldn't react in time and took the full brunt of the double tackle.

"Yungoos use bite on Rockruff and Smeargle use ember on Vulpix"

"Rockruff dodge bite and get in front of Vulpix"

Rockruff dodged bite and got in front Vulpix. Smeargle unleashed its ember attack.

"Rock throw go!"

The rock throw managed to overpower the ember and hit Smeargle.

"Yungoos sand attack"

The battle field was covered in cloud of sand again.

"Vulpix use powder snow"

Powder snow managed to knock away the sand and damage both Yungoos and Smeargle.

"Smeargle use water gun on Rockruff"

"Vulpix use powder snow"

Powder snow froze the water gun and prevented it from hitting Rockruff

"Smeargle use leafage on Rockruff and Yungoos use hidden power on Vulpix"

"Vulpix powder snow on Smeargle"

"Rockruff rock throw on Yungoos"

All the attacks canceled each other out.

"Rockruff use bite on Smeargle"

"Vulpix use quick attack on Yungoos"

"Dodge that"

Smeargle and Yungoos managed to avoid them by jumping but in that position there was no way for them to dodge while they were in the air.

"Rockruff rock throw"

"Vulpix Powder snow"

The two attacks made contact and Ilima's pokemon had swirly eyes which meant that he lost the battle. As promised he would guide them to the place where the trial would be.

Note: The way Lillie restrains Moon is just like how Yoshiko restrains Ruby and Dia in Love Live Sunshine


	7. The first trial

When they made it to the cave they were surprised to see that Kukui was there.

"Moon, Lillie I see that you found Captain Ilima and now I see that your about to go into your first trial" Kukui said

"That's right" Moon said

"Professor what are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"I actually came here to give you two something" Kukui said

Kukui brought out a strange device and explained what it was.

"This is a Pokedex, it records the data of any pokemon that you two might encounter. What's even better that this Pokedex is designed to carry Rotom" Kukui said

"Rotom?" Moon asked

A pokemon that had red body and two lightning bolt legs appeared at Kukui's side.

"This is Rotom and it will now enter the pokedex and act as your guide. Are you ready Rotom?" Kukui asked

Rotom entered the pokedex and came to life inside the pokedex.

"Greetings to meet you, I am Rotom" Rotom said

"Nice to meet you Rotom" Lillie said

"It's nice to meet you Rotom" Moon said

"Now that you got the pokedex the two of you must now attempt the trial. Be warned that once you enter this cave you won't be allowed to leave until the trial is complete" Ilima said

Moon wanted to run but she already knew that Lillie would be able catch her so she stayed where she was and agreed to take on the challenge. With Lillie at her side she should be able to do something like this.

Moon and Lillie nodded and entered the cave with Ilima. Once they were inside Ilima started to explain the rules.

"Allow to tell the rules of this trial. First you aren't allowed to catch any pokemon at any time during the trial and second of all you must do the task that I tell you to do and if you're able to do that then you should be able to battle the totem pokemon here" Ilima said

"Totem pokemon?" Lillie asked

"Totem pokemon are pokemon that are larger and stronger than normal pokemon so other wild pokemon tend to avoid them. Now for your trial you are to defeat the Rattata and Yungoos in this cave. There are two Totem pokemon in this cave so be careful" Ilima said

The two girls understood and they spotted some Yungoos and Rattata. Rotom scanned them and provided them with information on the pokemon.

" _Rattata, the mouse pokemon. A dark/normal type. With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it finds."_

" _Yungoos, the loitering pokemon. A normal type. Although it will eat anything, it prefers fresh living things, so it marches down streets in search of prey."_

The two girls managed to defeat two Yungoos and two Rattata but they were having trouble getting the last two since they keep moving. But while they were trying to come up with a plan two familiar punks showed up and tried to mess their trial.

"Yo yo, we're to pay the two of you back from before" Grunt A said

"Prepare yourselves. You remember us don't you?" Grunt B asked

"Umm…Who are you again" Moon asked

The two grunts were surprised to hear that one of the girls completely forget about them.

"Yo, you serious?" Grunt A asked

"We're team skull" Grunt B said

"We don't care who you are. You're interrupting our trial and that is unforgivable" Lillie said

They battled again and the result was the same as it was before the two grunts ended helping them by trying to catch the last two pokemon but the two of them managed to defeat them. They moved on to the final area where the two totem pokemon were.

There were podiums there and they contained a white crystal just when they were about to grab them two pokemon jumped down in front of them. They were a large way larger than they should be. Rotom did its job analyzed them.

" _Raticate, the mouse pokemon, a dark/normal type. This gourmet Pokémon is particular about the taste and freshness of its food. Restaurants where Raticate live have a good reputation."_

" _Gumshoos, the stakeout pokemon, a normal type. When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location...but it's always snoozing by nightfall."_

Moon and Lillie decided to bring out Popplio and Rowlet.

Raticate started by using bite and Popplio countered by using pound.

Gumshoos used tackle and Rowlet countered by using tack as well.

"Popplio water gun"

Popplio used its water gun and managed to inflict some decent damage on Raticate

"Rowlet use leafage"

Rowlet used leafage and it did some decent damage. Gumshoos responded by using bite and tossed Rowlet in the air and Rowlet landed hard but it managed to get back up.

"Rowlet try leafage again"

However instead of leafage a different attack came out in its place. It looked just like leafage but it looked more powerful. Gumshoos dodged.

"That wasn't leafage" Lillie said

Rotom told Lillie what it was.

"That was Razor leaf" Rotom said

"Rowlet learned a new move? That's great" Lillie said

Lillie decided to call out to Rowlet to use its new attack.

"Rowlet use razor leaf"

Rowlet released Razor leaf and it managed to land a critical hit on Gumshoos.

"Popplio water gun"

Raticate dodged water gun and hit Popplio with tackle and it did some damage.

"Try water gun again"

However instead of water gun speedy bubbles came out in its place. Raticate dodged that.

"W-what was that?" Moon asked

"That was bubble beam" Rotom said

"That means that Popplio learned a new move" Moon said

"Popplio use bubble beam"

Popplio unleashed its new bubble beam and did a lot of damage.

Gumshoos used take down and was charging at Rowlet. Raticate was using double-edge and was heading towards Popplio.

"Popplio use bubble beam"

"Rowlet use razor leaf"

Bubble beam and Razor leaf hit their targets head on and caused a mini explosion. Raticate and Gumshoos were still standing but after around 10 seconds they fell down. They were defeated.

Moon ran to Lillie and hugged her. She was so happy that they managed to win it. They took the crystals from their pedestals and met up with Ilima.

"I see that you two were victorious in your trial and for that I congratulate you and now I'm going to show you what pose you do if you ever want to use the Z-move for normal type moves" Ilima said

After he showed them that he told them to farther up North if they wanted to explore more of the area. When they went into the area with golden flowers Nebby chose that time to come out and explore.

"Nebby! Wait!" Lillie said

They saw Nebby go inside a cave and they followed it inside and ran into four people that they recognized. It was the pokemon recon squad and they were there when they escaped the Aether foundation. They turned around and saw them.

The tall man was Phyco, the tall woman was Soliera, the taller man was Dulse and the shorter woman was Zossie.

"Well if isn't Ms. Lillie" Phyco said

Moon was more nervous than usual and hid behind Lillie. She was trying to hide from them but she knew that they would find her because she was almost the same height as Lillie. Lillie was a little taller than her but height was not going help her hide from them. Lillie whispered some words of comfort to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you away "Lillie said

"What are doing here Miss Lillie?" Phyco said

"Well some stuff happened and I'm trainer now" Lillie said

"A trainer? You?" Zossie asked

"That's right. Now please return Nebby to me" Lillie said

Dulse saw that someone was behind Lillie and pointed it out. He knew that it was the human that they were experimenting on.

"Lillie is that UB-1 behind you?" Dulse asked

Lillie looked at Dulse but she got angry when she heard what she just called Moon.

"Hey! Her name is Moon!" Lillie said

"Dulse let's just let it go besides we're only here to learn more about pokemon" Soliera said

"Very well" Dulse said

"We'll return this pokemon to you and be on our way" Phyco said

As soon as they left Moon was safe to come back out. They continued their journey and their island challenge. When they met up Kukui again they were informed they would have to undergo something known as the grand trial.

It has been a couple of days since the girls completed their first trial but Lillie has been keeping her eye on Moon because she has been acting really weird lately. She secretly followed her to a clothing store where she bought some supplies. She couldn't figure out what she was up to and tried to confront her but she would run away and try to catch her but she was able to avoid her by taking a different route and hiding somewhere where Lillie wasn't able to find her.

Moon was ready to tell Lillie what she's been up to. She actually had a present that she made just for Lillie. She approached Lillie and handed the gift to her.

"Here you go Lillie" Moon said

"For me?" Lillie said

"Y-yes" Moon said

Lillie opened it and saw that it was dress but it wasn't normal dress. The dress had Nebby's pattern on it and every detail was perfect. It was a nebula dress and Lillie could tell that Moon worked really hard on it. She was honestly speechless at the gift that she had just received but she really like it.

"M-Moon? Did you make this?" Lillie asked

"Y-yes, I wanted to make something for you to show my thanks for helping out this whole time" Moon said

Lillie hugged Moon suddenly and she was smiling.

"Thanks Moon I really like it I'll wear it I promise" Lillie said

Moon was so taken aback by the hug that she ended falling down. Lillie was on top of her and the two of them were just staring at each other. Lillie ended up accidently kissing Moon on the lips. When she separated her lips from Moon's they just looked at each other Unfortunately Kukui chose the bad time to come back from his field work and saw his two assistants on the floor but the position that they were in gave him the wrong idea.

"Alola! Moon and Lillie" Kukui said

When Kukui saw the position that they were he immediately stepped back outside.

"Sorry for intruding" Kukui said

Moon and Lillie just stayed there like that for a moment but when they realized that professor just stepped back out they got up and instantly ran after him. They were calling him by his name so they could explain to him what happened.

"P-professor, wait! It's not what it looks like" Lillie said

"L-let us explain! Please!" Moon said

The next day Moon managed to catch a Charmander and Sandshrew after saving them. Lillie managed to catch an Eevee


	8. The first grand trial

Moon and Lillie were ready to take on Hala the kahuna. This would be their grand trial. Hala even offered to battle the two girls at the same time, which meant that this was going to be a double battle. Kukui told them that Hala uses fighting type pokemon. Lillie had the advantage because her Rowlet was a flying type. Moon on the other hand wasn't so lucky since she didn't have any pokemon that had an advantage over fighting type. Popplio was currently battling Rowlet.

"Rowlet use peck"

Rowlet charged at Popplio and Moon had Popplio attack back.

"Popplio use bubble beam"

Popplio unleashed its bubble beam and managed to hit Rowlet but since Rowlet was a grass type it didn't do as much.

"Bubble beam again go"

Popplio unleashed an attack but it wasn't bubble beam this time. The attack that Popplio unleashed was sound waves that were shaped like hearts. Rowlet ending getting hit but it was able to shrug it off. Moon was shocked because Popplio had just learned a new move.

"What was that?" Moon asked

Lillie already knew what the attack was and told Moon what it was.

"That was disarming voice" Lillie said

"Disarming voice? Popplio you learned a new move" Moon said

Popplio barked happily. It was happy that its trainer was happy that it got a new move. Lillie also told Moon that she had an advantage now that Popplio had disarming voice because disarming voice is a fairy type move and fairy types are super effective against fighting types. Popplio had also saved Moon from a big tidal wave and its desire to save her was so strong that it learned icy wind. Lillie's Rowlet was able to learn ominous wind and then a couple of days later it learned pluck.

The two girls were now in standing in front of kahuna Hala.

"Are you girls ready?" Hala asked

They nodded.

Hau was also there and he was cheering for both side to do their best. Kukui was also there to watch.

"Very well, keep this in mind that I cannot hold back against ether of you so I'll be going all out" Hala said

"Crabrawler, Makuhita. Come out" Hala said

The two Rotom scanned them.

Crabrawler, the boxing pokemon, a fighting type. Its hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawler are like boxing matches."

"Makuhita, the guts pokemon, a fighting type. Their daily routine consists of training together first thing in the morning, eating and napping in the afternoon, and then more training afterward."

"Popplio I need you"

"Rowlet I need you too"

"Makuhita arm thrust on Popplio"

"Popplio use bubble beam"

Popplio used bubble beam but Makuhita's arm thrust broke right through it and hit Popplio.

"Popplio!"

"Rowlet use pluck on Crabrawler"

Rowlet charged at Crabrawler but Hala also had a plan for that as well.

"Crabrawler bubble beam"

Crabrawler used its bubble beam. Even though it wasn't very effective it was enough to stop Rowlet from using pluck.

"Rowlet razor leaf"

"Crabrawler bubble beam"

Razor leaf and bubble beam actually canceled each other out.

"Popplio use icy wind"

Popplio released a chilling breeze that managed to do some damage to Crabrawler but it looked like Makuhita wasn't affected as much.

"Makuhita didn't take as much damage from that" Lillie said

"That's right. That's because Makuhita's special ability id thick fat which halved the damage it received from fire and ice moves" Hala said

"Then try this, Popplio disarming voice"

Popplio unleashed its attack and that actually managed to do a lot of damage.

"How clever of you to come at me with a fairy type move but that won't be enough to stop me" Hala said

"Crabrawler power up punch, Makuhita knock off"

"Popplio use pound"

Rowlet use pluck"

Power up punch and pluck were even match. Pound and knock off were also evenly matched.

"Makuhita force palm"

Makuhita unleashed an incredible amount of force from its palm.

"Popplio dodge!"

Popplio barely managed to get out of the way.

"Crabrawler use rock smash"

Crabrawler's attack was aimed at Rowlet.

"Dodge it Rowlet"

Rowlet managed to avoid the rock smash.

"Razor leaf go!"

"Disarming voice go"

Popplio and Rowlet used a combination of razor leaf and icy wind and that managed to do some decent damage.

"Razor leaf again"

"Icy wind go"

Dodge that you two"

Makuhita and Crabrawler avoided the attacks.

"Makuhita force palm on Popplio"

Makuhita unleashed its palm attack on Popplio. Popplio was blown back.

"Now arm thrust"

"Popplio dodge"

Popplio tried to move but it couldn't.

"Popplio? Popplio what's wrong?" Moon asked in concern

"What's going on? Why isn't Popplio moving?" Hau asked

"It's paralyzed" Kukui said

"Paralyzed? But how?"

"Popplio got paralyzed from that force palm that Makuhita unleashed. Force palm can sometimes paralyze its target.

Makuhita was hitting Popplio with its arm thrust attack.

"Rowlet go help Popplio"

"Crabrawler rock smash"

Rowlet was hit by rock smash which prevented it from going to Popplio.

"Now power up punch"

Crabrawler used its power up punch and knocked Rowlet away.

"Makuhita knock off go!"

Makuhita smacked Popplio with its attack and Popplio was forced back a little.

"Crabrawler brutal swing"

Crabrawler grabbed Rowlet and swung it around before letting it go.

"Makuhita now is the time" Hala said

Makuhita nodded and Hala did a pose.

"Is he using a Z-move?" Moon asked

"I think so but it looks different from the one that we just learned" Lillie said

"All out pummeling!"

Makuhita unleashed its Z-move and it looked like after images of punches and kicks.

"Popplio disarming voice"

Popplio used its disarming voice but the power of the Z-move was way too strong and completely over powered disarming voice and hit Popplio head on.

"Popplio no!" Moon shouted

Popplio was struggling to get up. Moon ran over towards it and cuddled it. Lillie decided to cover for her until Moon could get to her senses.

"I'm sorry for being do weak Popplio" Moon said

Popplio was trying to protest against her trainer. She didn't think Moon was weak at all. She was nice and caring. That what it really loved about her.

It looked back and saw that its partner was fighting on its own. It knew that it couldn't take on both of them at once and it won't be able to hold on for much longer.

"I really do wanna to try and change myself and become a better person than I am now. Lillie helped me and now you're helping me. I love all the people I met and that won't change. I just wish I could lend whatever strength that I can" Moon said

Popplio was touched that its trainer wanted to become stronger and that made it want to become stronger too. All of a sudden Popplio's entire body started to glow. The battle stopped and everyone was looking over in Moon's direction.

"Popplio?" Moon asked

Popplio's shape started to shift and change. It was becoming bigger.

"What's up with Popplio?" Hau asked

"Popplio's evolving" Kukui said

When the light was gone Moon saw that her pokemon was completely different.

"It evolved!" Rotom said

Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon.

"Brionne, the pop star pokemon, a water type. It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance to try and help."

"Brionne" Moon said

It looked back and performed a little dance to give her some confidence.

"That's right this battle isn't over yet" Moon said

"Let's go Brionne" Moon said

Brionne surrounded itself it water and charged quickly at Makuhita.

"That was aqua jet" Moon said

"Let's see if your new found strength will be enough to defeat me" Hala said

"Makuhita use force palm and Crabrawler rock smash"

"Rowlet use razor leaf"

Rowlet's razor leaf managed to hit them both at once.

"Brionne use aqua jet"

Brionne surrounded itself in water and charged both of them. Brionne was too fast for either Crabrawler or Makuhita to dodge. They both took the full brunt of Brionne's new attack head on.

"Makuhita! Crabrawler!" Hala shouted.

Both Hala's pokemon were on the ground with swirly eyes. The referee was a tan woman named Olivia and she announced the verdict.

"Crabrawler and Makuhita are unable to battle, Brionne and Rowlet win. The winners are Moon and Lillie" Olivia said

Moon was happy and so was Lillie. It was tough battle but they managed pull through it.

Crabrawler and Makuhita return. You two were great thank you so much" Hala said

Hala then approached them with smile on his face.

"Moon, Lillie congratulations on your win" Hala said

"Thanks Kahuna Hala" Lillie said

"If Popplio hadn't evolved then we would've been in trouble" Moon said

"It was your feelings and love that gave Popplio new strength. It also wanted to be strong and it wanted to grow with you. I really enjoyed this battle that we had" Hala said

Then everyone heard Tapu Koko's cry from the forest.

"Apparently Tapu Koko enjoyed it too" Kukui said

"Indeed and with that I believe that the two of you earned something" Hala said

Hala brought out a dark red crystal.

"This is a fighting Z-crystal. This is proof of your victory on this trial" Hala said

Hala gave Lillie and Moon the crystal. He then showed them the pose that they should do if they want to use it in battle.

Moon and Lillie didn't know it yet but they were slowly changing and this journey would make them different people than they are now but they still have a long way to go.


	9. Surfing and battling

It was time for Lillie and Moon to move to the next island to continue their island challenge. The next island that they needed to go to was Akala Island. They had the option to ether take the taking the boat or surfing on the back of a Mantine. Hau voted to ride Mantine. Moon wanted to rode the boat but Hau wouldn't take that as an answer and dragged her towards the beach where the Mantine were.

When they got there they saw that Team Skull was there and Moon had to battle them. Moon managed to beat them. They were offered the chance to ride a Mantine to Akala Island. Hau agreed to ride Mantine but Moon disagreed and preferred to take the boat.

"Come on Moon! You should give it a try" Hau said

Moon shook her head quickly. She didn't want to ride a pokemon to a different island. She preferred to go on a boat where it was safer. Hau pouted at Moon's refusal to ride a Mantine. He couldn't believe that his friend was missing out on all the fun. Lillie arrived at this point to defend her friend.

"Leave her alone, Hau. If she doesn't want to do it then you shouldn't force her to" Lillie said

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on" Hau said

"The choice is up to her not you" Lillie said

Hau looked at her and saw that she was right. He had just dragged poor Moon to this beach. He looks back at Moon.

"Moon, I'm sorry. I tried to force you to do something that you didn't want to do. That was wrong. Will you forgive me?' Hau asked

Moon looked at Hau and saw that he was generally sorry. She could see that he had no bad intentions.

"I-it's okay. Just please be more considerate of other people's feelings next time" Moon said

Hau just nodded and waved them goodbye before he went over to the Mantine.

"I'm not forcing you to make this decision but I think you should try Mantine surfing" Lillie said

"R-really?" Moon asked

"You want to be a strong person?" Lillie asked

"Moon nodded. She wanted to be a strong person and traveling around the region of Alola was the only way that would make her strong.

"Well, this should be your first step" Lillie said

"Will you do it with me?' Moon asked

"Of course! I know that you need some encouragement. So I will help you" Lillie said

"Pew" Nebby cried

Lillie and Moon looked down and saw that Nebby was there. Lillie pouted when she saw that the pokemon she was trying to keep hidden escaped her bag.

"Nebby, you need to stay in the bag" Lillie said

Nebby cried from Lillie's statement but it didn't resist as it was stuffed back into the bag.

Hau noticed that his two friends were approaching the Mantine.

"Are you two going to riding the Mantine after all?" Hau asked

"That's right" Lillie said

Moon just nodded. She was still nervous around Hau but she was starting to warm up to him. He was smiling and started to jump in excitement.

"Alright! This is going to be so much fun" Hau said

Hau went on ahead while Moon and Lillie took a while. Lillie managed to get the hang of it while Moon kept falling off hers. She did manage to get the hang of it after falling off a couple of times. They eventually got to Akala Island. They met up with the professor, who asked how the Mantine surfing was. They said that it was a lot of fun.

"When are you going to wear a shirt? You're going to scare people looking like that" A voice said

Everyone turned around and saw two girls approached them. Moon was already behind Lillie and used her as a hiding spot.

The first girl was a full grown woman with dark skin and short black hair while the other one was a young girl with green hair that was in two long low pigtails, she also had tan skin.

"Yo, Olivia, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kukui asked

"Seeing you here with so many companions is heartwarming" Olivia said

Kukui then introduced the two girls to everyone.

"Everyone this is Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island. And the other one is Mala, one the trial captains here" Kukui said

Olivia noticed that Lillie had the island challenged symbol hanging off of her bag.

"Could any of you by any chance by taking on the island challenge?" Olivia asked

"That's right" Lillie said

"Then that means we'll be battling very soon" Olivia said

"I look forward to the day when you take my trial" Mala said

The two girls left the group and went on their way. Mala waved at them one more time before she went on her way. Hau left to find some Malasada. Moon left the decision of where they should go to Lillie since she has the best ideas on what to do.

"So where she should we go?" Moon asked

"There's a hotel that I want to visit so we should head there first" Lillie said

"Alright" Moon said

They headed off to the hotel and when they were got there they were confronted by two strangers. Moon grabbed onto to Lillie for support because she was nervous around strangers. One was a girl with dark skin and medium length black hair. The other one was a boy with sandy blonde hair.

Stop right there!" The woman yelled

Lillie stiffed up and Moon hid behind her since she was even more afraid than Lillie was.

The boy was the one spoke up first.

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you, you two must be taking your island challenge" The boy said

"Who are you two?" Lillie asked

The boy answered her question first.

"I'm Dexio" Dexio said

The girl introduced herself next with pride.

"My name is Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" Lillie said

Moon then mutter something that only Lillie heard.

"Lillie's more beautiful than you" Moon muttered

Lillie blushed at Moon's comment but quickly brushed off so the two new people in front of them wouldn't notice her red face. She was honestly really happy that Moon thought that she was beautiful.

"By the way since you two are taking the island challenge, why don't you test your skills against us?" Dexio asked

"Um, we're kind of in a hurry" Moon said

"Don't worry Moon, we have time to battle them" Lillie said

"Excellent! Please tell us your names before we start" Dexio said

"I'm Lillie and the girl behind me is Moon" Lillie said

"Very well, I will battle you Lillie and Sina will battle Moon" Dexio said

"That sounds like a plan to me" Sina said

"Dexio, can we go first please?" Lillie said

"I have no problem with that" Dexio said

It was going to be a 2 on 2 battle.

"Slowpoke, come on out!" Dexio said

The dopey pokemon made its appearance. Lillie knew that Slowpoke was a water and psychic type so the best option was to use Rowlet.

"Rowlet, let's go" Lillie said

The owl pokemon made his appearance.

"Rowlet use razor leaf"

Rowlet unleashed its razor leaf attack on Slowpoke.

"Confusion"

Slowpoke stopped the leaves with its psychic powers. Lillie wasn't expecting this move from Dexio.

"Send it back to Rowlet"

The razor leaf that was originally meant for Slowpoke was being sent back to the pokemon that released the attack in the first place.

"Dodge it"

Rowlet move out of the way and was awaiting its next orders.

"Rowlet use tackle"

Rowlet charged in and was preparing to ram into Slowpoke.

"Confusion again"

Rowlet was now being held in place by Slowpoke and was sent flying back.

"Now use water gun"

Slowpoke unleashed water gun which was a direct hit Rowlet.

"Rowlet are you okay?"

Rowlet got up and shrugged off Slowpoke's attack.

"That's the advantage of Slowpoke being a psychic type. Any grass type moves that are sent its way can be stopped by its attacks" Dexio said

Lillie knew that Rowlet wasn't going to get anywhere. Even thought he had a type advantage. Lillie decided to recall Rowlet and use a different pokemon.

"Ehh?! But Rowlet had a type advantage. Why would she recall Rowlet?" Moon said

Sina decided to answer her question.

"Just because a pokemon has a type advantage doesn't mean that they'll win. There's more to battling than just having a type advantage" Sina said

Lillie decided to use her newly caught pokemon.

"Eevee, let's go!"

The evolution pokemon made its appearance and was ready to battle the dopey pokemon.

"Slowpoke water gun"

"Eevee quick attack"

Eevee managed to dodge water gun with a burst of speed and rammed into Slowpoke.

"Now use tackle"

"Stop it with confusion"

Eevee was stopped by confusion. It was sent flying back but it got back up immediately.

"Eevee swift"

"Slowpoke water gun"

Swift and water gun collided. It was an even match. Lillie had to think of something. Any attack she threw at Dexio was only going to be stopped by confusion and then followed up by water gun. Lillie then had a plan. Eevee learned a new move while she was training with Moon.

"Eevee double team"

Eevee made copies of its self and that made Slowpoke confused since it didn't know which one was the real one.

"Shoot them all with water gun"

Slowpoke started to use water gun on all the Eevees that were there.

"Quick attack"

The real Eevee managed to hit Slowpoke with a speedy quick attack.

"Now use swift"

Eevee unleashed a fury of stars that hit Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke had swirly eyes. Slowpoke had been defeated.

"Eevee did it!" Moon said

"Not bad" Sina said

Dexio returned Slowpoke and complimented it on a job well done.

"Well done Lillie but the next one isn't going to be as easy" Dexio said

"Espeon, you're up" Dexio said

Espeon was now standing in front of Lillie.

"Espeon?" Lillie asked

Rotom took this time to scan Espeon.

"Espeon, the sun pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. A psychic type. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather" Rotom said

Lillie now knew that was an evolved from of Eevee. She knew that Eevee would be at a disadvantage if it stayed out so she recalled it. That means that her only pokemon left was Rowlet.

"Rowlet, one more time"

Rowlet was back out again. This time its opponent was Espeon.

"Rowlet use razor leaf"

Razor leaf was now headed towards Espeon.

"Espeon confusion"

Espeon stopped the razor leaf. Lillie was horrified to see that Espeon also knew confusion.

"Quick attack"

"Rowlet dodge"

Rowlet tried to dodge but Espeon was too fast and its quick attack made contact.

"Rowlet"

"Swift let's go"

Rowlet was then hit by a powerful swift attack.

Lillie couldn't see herself winning this but she wasn't going give up. She was going to fight until she couldn't fight anymore.

"Rowlet you have to get up. We should fight to till the very end. Isn't that what you want to do too?" Lillie said

Rowlet was struggling to get up but when he did he looked at his trainer.

"Don't you want to get stronger? Even if we can't win this it will be a motivation to get stronger." Lillie said

Rowlet got up and faced its opponent and gave it a fierce gaze.

"You can do it Rowlet!" Lillie said

Rowlet was so moved by its trainer's words that it felt a new power being born. It started to glow.

"That light" Sina said

"Rowlet's evolving" Moon said

Rowlet's shape changed and it looked different now. Rotom scanned it the newly evolved pokemon.

"Dartrix, the blade quill pokemon. The evolved form of Rowlet. Grass and flying type. Supremely sensitive to the presence of others, it can detect opponents standing behind it, flinging its sharp feathers to take them out." Rotom said

Lillie was shocked to see that her partner was now stronger than before. But she was new happy to see that his evolution gave her hope to win this battle.

"Alright Dartrix, let's go!" Lillie said

Dartrix flew up and unleashed a dark wind at Espeon and Lillie saw that it did a lot of damage.

"That was ominous wind" Dexio said

Lillie was proud that her partner learned a new move as well.

"Espeon swift"

"Dartrix ominous wind"

Dartrix unleashed its new attack and overpowered swift and hit Espeon. Espeon was knocked out and that made Dartrix the winner. Lillie had defeated Dexio.

"Man that was more intense than I thought it would be" Dexio said

Lillie was so happy that she ran over to her pokemon and hugged it. The pokemon was loving the affection that his trainer was giving him.

Now it was time for Moon to battle Sina.

"Smoochum, show them what you can do"

The kiss pokemon made it appearance.

"Rockruff, help me out"

Rockruff came out and was ready to battle.

"Smoochum powder snow"

"Dodge it"

Rockruff dodge the chilly wind attack.

"Rock throw"

Rock throw managed to make contact and a lot of damage since it was super effective.

"Use tackle"

"Confusion"

Smoochum stopped Rockruff with its confusion. Rockruff recovered and continued to fight.

"Rock throw"

"Confusion"

Rock throw was stopped by confusion.

"Send it back"

"Dodge that"

"Powder snow"

"Dodge than use bite"

Rockruff dodged and bit its foe. It was another super effective hit. Smoochum was knocked out after two super effective hits.

"Glaceon, let's go"

Glaceon made its appearance.

Rotom scanned Glaceon.

"Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon, an evolved form of Eevee. An ice type. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles."

Moon recalled Rockruff and sent out a more suitable pokemon to battle Glaceon.

"Charmander, let's go"

Charmander was now fighting by its trainer's side.

"Glaceon icy wind"

"Charmander flame burst"

Charmander unleashed a powerful flame burst that was an even match for icy wind.

"Quick attack"

"Use fire fang"

Charmander surrounded its mouth with fire and Glaceon ended up taking damage before its quick attack could hit.

"Now use flame burst"

Charmander unleashed a powerful flame burst attack that made contact. It was too much Glaceon to handle and was knocked out.

The battle was over. Both Sina and Dexio wished them luck on their island challenge. Lillie was starting to feel a little jealous that Moon had an easier time with Sina than she did with Dexio. She was starting to wonder that if Moon even needed her in the first place. These thoughts were eventually going lead them into have their very first fight and no pokemon battles were going to be involved in this sort of fight.


	10. Lillie vs Gladion

Moon and Lillie were now on their way to one of the trials. They decided to head towards the pond because they were told that there was a trial there and since it was close by they decided to go there first. When they were on they ran into Hau. He asked for a battle with Moon. She managed to win. Both girls even visited the day care center, where they received some pokemon eggs. While they continued their journey towards the pond they encountered a familiar figure.

It was a boy with blonde hair and his bangs were covering his right eye. He was wearing a black outfit and Lillie couldn't believe who it was. It was her brother, Gladion. Hau was also there and he looked happy as usual.

"Looks like I lost" Hau said

"How can you be so happy about that?" Gladion asked

"I enjoy battling whether I win or lose" Hau said

"You need to give it your all when you're battling and you clearly didn't do that" Gladion said

Lillie and Moon approached and Hau noticed them.

"Moon, Lillie! This guy is plenty scary" Hau said

Gladion noticed that his little sister was there and was honestly not expecting to see her here.

"Lillie" Gladion said

"Gladion" Lillie said

Hau looked at Lillie and then at Gladion.

"You two know each other?" Hau asked

"You could say that" Gladion said

Gladion then noticed Moon and he glared at her. Moon squeaked out of fear.

"What are you doing here?" Gladion asked

Moon couldn't utter a single word because she was so scared. She met Gladion once before while she was still an experiment at Aether and he scared her.

"What are you doing here, UBH-01?" Gladion asked

Moon hated that name. Her name was Moon not that code name that was given to her. Luckily Lillie came to her rescue like she usually did.

"Gladion, don't pick on her and please call her Moon" Lillie asked

"You shouldn't be with her Lillie" Gladion said

Gladion looked at Moon again. Moon was about to cry because he was just as scary as Lusamine. Gladion had always hated her and she could tell just by looking at him that he wanted destroy her.

"Don't bully her" Lillie said

"She's dangerous you know" Gladion said

"No, she's not!" Lillie said

Lillie has had enough. She decided to that the only way that she can get through to her brother is to battle him.

"I will battle you to show you that I can take care of myself" Lillie said

Gladion looked at her and saw that she was really willing to battle him.

"Very well, but I won't go easy on you" Gladion said

Moon brought Brionne to help her cheer Lillie on. Brionne was happy that she would get to cheer with her master.

"Zubat, let's go"

Lillie saw that her brother's first pokemon was a flying type and that means that her first was going to be Vulpix.

"Vulpix, I need your help"

"Vulpix, powder snow"

"Zubat, dodge and then use bite"

Zubat dodged powder snow and was going straight towards the fox pokemon.

Lillie waited for Zubat to get close and as soon as Zubat was close enough she called out her next command.

"Use ice shard"

Vulpix unleashed a big shard of ice at Zubat. It was a direct hit.

"Zubat supersonic"

"Dodge"

Vulpix got out of the way of supersonic.

"Powder snow"

"Dodge then use wing attack"

Zubat dodged powder snow and hit Vulpix with a wing attack.

"Use ice shard"

Zubat got hit by another ice shard and that was enough to take it down.

"Zubat's down!" Moon yelled in an excited voice

Gladion returned Zubat and brought out his next pokemon.

"Zorua, let's go"

Gladion sent out a black fox. Zorua let out a snicker and was ready to battle.

Lillie decided to send out Eevee next.

"Eevee help me out'

"Zorua use fury swipes "

Zorua was charging at Eevee with its claws ready.

"Eevee, quick attack"

Eevee charged at Zorua with a burst of speed. Eevee was faster and managed to hit Zorua first.

"Feint attack"

Zorua ran at Eevee and disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Eevee and hit it.

"Now use scratch"

"Eevee double team"

Eevee made copies of itself that made Zorua confused.

"Eevee use shadow ball"

Eevee unleashed a dark orb that hit Zorua. Even though it wasn't very effective it still did damage.

"Zorua attack them all with hidden power"

Zorua did just that and hit all of them until the real was there. It unleashed one more hidden power.

"Quick attack"

Eevee managed to dodge hidden power.

"Zorua dodge then use scratch"

Zorua dodged quick attack and scratched Eevee.

"Feint attack go"

Eevee got hit by another Feint attack.

"Eevee use shadow ball"

Eevee released another shadow ball. Zorua dodged it.

"Quick attack"

Eevee managed to slam into Zorua with a quick attack.

"Now use swift"

Eevee unleashed a speedy swift that took out Zorua.

Moon and Brionne were cheering for Lillie because she was on a roll. Gladion saved his best for last.

"Type: Null, let's go"

Type: Null made its appearance. Moon saw this pokemon a few times and then it suddenly disappeared and she wondered where it went and now she knew where it was this entire time. Gladion took it with him on his journey.

Lillie knew that the only pokemon that can take Null down is her last one

"Dartrix, I need your help"

"Type: Null use tackle"

Null started to charge at Dartrix and was ready to ram into it.

"Dartrix use razor leaf"

Razor leaf landed and it was a critical hit on Null.

"Crush claw"

Type: Null jumped up and slashed Dartrix with a powerful crush claw.

"Hang in there Dartrix and use pluck"

Dartrix got back up and pecked Null with its beak.

"Aerial ace"

Type: Null slammed into Dartrix with a speedy aerial ace

Hau and Moon gasped in horror when they saw that Type: Null knew aerial ace.

"This is bad, Aerial ace is flying type move. That's super effective against a grass type like Dartrix" Hau said

"Come on Dartrix! You can do it!" Moon said

Brionne was cheering as well and was hoping that its friend would win as well.

"Type: Null, use aerial ace again"

"Dartrix use leafage"

Dartrix managed to stop aerial ace with leafage.

"Use crush claw"

"Dodge that and then use pluck"

"Dodge pluck and use tackle"

Dartrix dodged crush claw and tried to use Pluck but Type: Null dodged it and tackled Dartrix.

Dartrix was having a hard time getting up.

"It's over" Gladion said

"Not yet because I believe in Dartrix" Lillie said

Dartrix got up and had a green aura was surrounding its body.

"What's that?" Moon asked

"That's overgrow. It's an ability that powers up a Pokémon's grass type attacks when it's in an exhausted state" Hau said

"Then overgrow should be able to turn things around" Moon said

"Even with Overgrow you won't win" Gladion said

"Null use aerial ace to wrap this up"

"Dartrix use leafage"

Dartrix stopped aerial ace with Leafage again.

"Now use Razor leaf"

Dartrix unleashed Razor leaf and it was a critical hit again. Since it was powered up by overgrow made it stronger.

"Type: Null!" Gladion yelled

Type: Null fell down and didn't get back up. Moon and Brionne ran over to Lillie. Moon couldn't contain herself and hugged Lillie.

"You did it! You won!" Moon said

Brionne was congratulating Lillie on her victory over her brother. But the celebration was cut short when some team skull grunts showed up and what was even more shocking was that Gladion was a member of team skull and everyone too shocked to even say a word about him being a member of team skull. But the journey to their trial still continues.


	11. The water trial

Moon and Lillie made it to the trial and met up with a small girl with short blue hair.

"Hello my name is Lana and I serve as the captain of Brooklet hill" Lana said

"Hi, Lana, my name is Lillie" Lillie said

"A-and I-I'm M-Moon" Moon stuttered

"Are you both going to take my trial?" Lana asked

"Yes, we plan on taking this trial" Lillie said

"Then I will explain the trial to you two. My particular trial is this. I want you two to herd the pokemon found in the pools of Brooklet hill, diving them downhill. If I might be so blunt they are Wishiwashi. It's Wishiwashi I want you to herd" Lana said

"That doesn't sound so hard the only problem is that we'll probably need to swim there" Lillie said

"Don't worry about swimming because I won't be expecting you two to swim through the whole trial. I have a gift for you two. It's a Lapras ride system. With Lapras you should be able to go through this trial without needing to go through the trouble of swimming" Lana said

"That's very kind of you, Lana thank you" Lillie said

"No problem, now follow to the pond where the Wishiwashi are" Lana said

They followed Lana to the pool and saw that there was a splashing spot in the area.

"See that splashing pool of water over there? That's where the Wishiwashi are" Lana said

"This'll be easy! Right Moon?" Lillie asked

"R-right! Easy" Moon said

"I probably don't need to tell this but I'll say it any way. It's against the rules to capture pokemon during a trial" Lana said

"We understand" Lillie said

"By the way, did you know that I once fished up a red Gyarados here?" Lana asked

"YOU DID?!" Moon asked in shock

"Moon, she's just joking around. There's no way a pond like this can house Gyarados. It doesn't even house a red Gyarados" Lillie said

"R-really?" Moon asked

"Trust me" Lillie said

"Hahaha, you got me!" Lana said

"Why would you joke like that?" Moon asked

"I just wanted to lighten the mood a little" Lana said

Both Lillie and Moon got on the Lapras and had swim over to the splashing area. They stopped right in front of it. Moon decided to speak up to Lillie.

"Um…Lillie, can I say something?" Moon asked

"Sure go ahead" Lillie said

"This most likely a water trial so I think you should use Dartrix since it's a grass type" Moon said

"That's what I was planning to do" Lillie said

"Oh…I see. Sorry I guess I didn't need to say that since you are already aware of pokemon types" Moon said

"Moon, you don't have to feel bad for giving me advice even thought I was already planning to do it" Lillie said

"You're not mad?" Moon asked

"No, I'm not mad" Lillie said

Moon was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"By the Moon what pokemon will you be using? You don't really have pokemon that has a type advantage against water types" Lillie said

"I was planning on using Brionne since its water type. I will fight water with water even if it doesn't do very much damage" Moon said

"That makes sense. Let's do this" Lillie said

"R-right" Moon said

Both Moon and Lillie were able to defeat all the Wishiwashi. And soon everything was dark and the both of them saw two huge splash spots.

"Those splash spots are a lot bigger than the other ones I think those are the Totem Pokemon" Lillie said

"Let's proceed with caution" Moon said

They approached the spot and what popped out was a giant Araquanid. The other one was a giant Wishiwashi.

"That's an Araquanid and the other one is a Wishiwashi" Lillie said

Moon was shocked to see that the giant fish was a Wishiwashi.

"How is that a Wishiwashi?" Moon asked

"Its special ability is schooling and that allows it to change form. If it takes enough damaged it should change back into its regular form" Lillie said

Araquanid used Aurora beam and it was being aimed at Dartrix.

"Brionne water pulse"

Brionne launched a water pulse to counter Aurora beam. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Thanks Moon" Lillie said

Now that Lillie knew that Araquanid could use Aurora beam that put her at disadvantage since it would do a lot of damage to Dartrix since Aurora beam was an ice type move.

"Lillie I'll take on Araquanid and you can take on Wishiwashi. How does that sound?" Moon asked

Lillie knew that it would make things easier since Brionne wouldn't be affected very mush by Aurora beam.

"All right I'll leave Araquanid to you" Lillie said

Wishiwashi used water gun and it was aimed at Brionne.

"Dartrix used leafage"

Dartrix unleashed its Leafage and managed to stop water gun.

Araquanid used a bubble beam and it was made even stronger thanks to the rain.

"Brionne use bubble beam too"

Brionne countered Araquanid's bubble beam with its own bubble beam. The two attacks canceled each other out.

"Now disarming voice"

Brionne used Disarming voice and Araquanid suffered a little damage from it.

Wishiwashi use was headed straight for Dartrix and hit it with Take down.

"Hang in there Dartrix and use razor leaf" Lillie said

Dartrix quickly fought back with a razor leaf and it was a critical hit on Wishiwashi.

Araquanid unleashed an aurora beam.

"Brionne use icy wind"

Brionne used icy wind against Aurora beam but Aurora beam managed to pass right through icy wind and hit Brionne.

"Brionne, are you okay?" Moon asked

Brionne managed to shrug it off and fought back. It unleashed a blue beam and managed to hit Araquanid and left some ice on its body. Moon was shocked and Brionne looked just as shocked as her trainer.

"Brionne, I think you just did an ice beam" Moon said

Brionne looked at its trainer and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"You learned a new move and it's going to help us get through this trial" Moon said

Brionne was happy that her trainer was pleased by her new move. Araquanid managed to recover and unleashed another Aurora beam.

"Brionne use ice beam" Moon said

Brionne used ice beam and it was an even match.

"Now use water pulse"

Brionne used water pulse and it did a decent amount of damage and it even got confused.

"Now use ice beam"

Brionne managed to finish it off with an ice beam. Moon managed to take care of Araquanid.

Wishiwashi unleashed another water gun.

"Dartrix Leafage"

Dartrix was about to unleash its leafage but instead it released a green ball. Lillie and Dartrix were not expecting that and even managed to pass through water gun and hit Wishiwashi.

"I think that was energy ball. Way to go Dartrix" Lillie said

Dartrix was proud that it trainer complimented him on learning a new move.

Wishiwashi was now going for a take down and Lillie took advantage of it going in close.

"Dartrix use energy ball"

Dartrix used energy ball and it hit Wishiwashi again and that was all it could take before it fainted. Lillie and Moon managed to pass the water trial.

"We did it, Moon!" Lillie said

"We actually won" Moon said

Both girls went back over to Lana and she congratulated them by giving them the water Z crystal.

"Congratulations on passing the trial I also have something else for you" Lana said

Lana gave them a fishing rod.

"With this fishing rod you should be able catch any type water pokemon in a body of water" Lana said

"Thanks for the gift, Lana" Lillie said

"By the way, did you know that I managed to hook a Kyogre with this very rod?" Lana asked

"YOU CAUGHT THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, KYOGRE?!" Moon asked

"Moon, she's messing with you again" Lillie said

"Really?" Moon asked

"Of course, it was a joke" Lana said

"I actually believed you for a minute there" Moon said

"You're too gullible" Lillie said

Lana walked the two of them back to the pokemon center where they healed up. Their next stop was going to be Wela Volcano.

"Lillie, I think you should catch a water type pokemon since Wela Volcano will most likely have fire type pokemon" Moon said

The pond didn't seem to have much but Lillie managed to hook a Froakie. Lillie thought liked this pokemon so managed to catch it using her Eevee.

Lillie was making progress but it was short lived because she the egg that she got from the ranch a while back started to glow.

"Lillie!" Moon said

Lillie came over to Moon so see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Moon?" Lillie asked

"The egg that I got from the ranch started glowing" Moon said

Lillie was shocked to hear that and she told Moon to lay it down on the ground.

"Take the case off of it and lay it down on the ground" Lillie said

Moon did what she was told and lied it down on the ground with glass case removed.

"What happening, Lillie?" Moon said

"Relax Moon. This glowing means that your egg is about to hatch" Lillie said

"My egg is about to hatch?" Moon asked

"That's right. We're about to see a new pokemon being born in this world" Lillie said

The egg glowed for a while longer and then it let off one final glow before it started to change shape. When the glowing died down the pokemon that was there was black and blue. It resembled a raccoon a little bit.

"Rotom, please scan it" Moon said

"Got it" Rotom said

"Riolu, the emanation pokemon. A fighting type. It can discern the physical and emotional states of people, pokemon and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves" Rotom said

"A Riolu?" Moon asked

"That's a really rare pokemon Moon. You should be proud" Lillie said

Riolu slowly opened its eyes and saw Moon staring down at it. Moon saw that Riolu had red eyes. The new born pokemon sensed her new trainer's aura and it was warm and gentle. It smiled and jumped and hugged her new trainer.

"Riolu seems to really like you, Moon" Lillie said

Lillie's egg also started to glow and when it hatched it turned out that the egg was a Mareep.

"It's a Mareep" Lillie said

"Leave this to me" Rotom said

"Mareep, the wool pokemon. An electric type. It stores lots of air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter" Rotom said

Both girls decided to spend the rest of the day playing with their newly hatched pokemon.


	12. Rockruff vs Poipole

Lillie and Moon were headed towards Wela Wela volcano. The path that they were going to was being blocked by some Suddowoodo. However as soon as they approached them they ran away. They were planning on finding a pokemon center and staying there for the night since the sun was already setting.

"Looks like those Suddowoodo were afraid of the Water Z-crystal that we got" Lillie said

"We can move forward" Moon said

So those were pokemon? I thought they were just bushes" A voice said

Moon and Lillie turned around and saw that it was the Ultra-Recon Squad. Moon hid behind Lillie. She was still scared of them.

"Calm yourself, Zossie. Those must've been the pokemon known as Suddowoodo" Dulse said

"You're the Ultra Recon Squad from before" Lillie said

"I want to research them" Soliera said

"They must be mimicking plant life in an attempt to avoid their weakness–water" Phyco said

"These Alolan pokemon are truly fascinating" Dulse said

"Battling them is not easy" Zossie said

"You there!" Soliera said

Phyco was looking at Moon.

"Y-yes?!" Moon asked

"I would like to battle you" Soliera said

"Battle me?" Moon asked

"Yes, please accept my challenge" Soliera said

"O-okay, I-I'll battle you" Moon said

Very good! Let us begin" Soliera said

"Poipole, I choose you my friend!" Soliera said

What came out was a pokemon with a purple and pink body. It was also levitating.

"Alright, Rockruff! I need you" Moon said

"Poipole use acid"

Poipole unleashed its acid attack.

"Dodge then use Rock tomb"

Rockruff managed to dodge it and used its rock tomb.

"Dodge it"

Poipole dodge rock tomb and was ready to counter attack.

"Venoshock"

Poipole release some green liquid that was going towards Rockruff.

"Rock tomb again"

Rockruff used rock tomb again. The rocks that were rotating around Rockruff blocked Venoshock.

"She used rock tomb as a defense against Venoshock." Phyco said

"It's a great strategy since poison type moves don't do much damage against rock types" Lillie said

Rock tomb then hit Poipole head on.

"Now Rockruff use bite"

Rockruff was charging at Poipole with it mouth ready to bite down on its opponent.

"Poipole dragon pulse"

Poipole unleashed a rainbow beam that took the shape of a dragon and it hit Rockruff. It was a critical hit.

"Rockruff!"

"It can use Dragon pulse?!" Lillie asked in shock

"Of course. Dragon pulse is one of Poipole's strongest attacks" Dulse said

"Rockruff, are you okay?" Moon asked

Rockruff got up and that told Moon that she could still battle.

"Alright, let's use rock throw" Moon said

Rockruff hurled rocks at its opponent.

"Counter then with Venoshock"

Poipole used Venoshock against rock throw which resulted in an explosion.

"Quick use Rock tomb"

Rockruff launched its Rock tomb at it.

"I'm afraid that this checkmate. Poipole dragon pulse"

Poipole unleashed another dragon pulse that managed to overpower rock tomb.

"Rockruff no!" Moon said

Rock was struggling to get up. Moon could tell that she was badly injured.

"Rockruff, maybe you should stop" Moon said

Rockruff looked at its trained. It was giving her a look of disapproval.

"If you take any more damage then you're done for" Moon said

Rockruff continued to look at her trainer. It wanted to continue battling.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked

Rockruff nodded.

"Alright then. We'll continue the battle. Let's go Rockruff" Moon said

"This is great. You have a strong bond with your pokemon" Soliera said

"Let us continue. Poipole use acid" Soliera said

Poipole used its acid attack.

"Rockruff dodge it"

Rockruff try to move but it was too injured to move from its spot. It got it by acid. It didn't do much but it still did damage

"Now fury attack"

Poipole attacked Rockruff with multiple hits.

"Rockruff!" Moon said

Rock still got back up and stared at its opponent.

"You fought well, Moon. But this is the end. Poipole finish it with dragon pulse"

Poipole was preparing a dragon pulse.

"Don't give up! Rockruff! If you won't give up then I won't give up ether. I believe in you!" Moon said

Rockruff stared at Moon with a smile and then it started to glow.

"Rockruff?" Moon asked

"What's going on?" Zossie asked

"Rockruff is evolving" Lillie said

Rockruff was changing shape. As soon it stopped glowing everyone saw Rockruff's new form. It had orange fur and blue eyes.

"A new pokemon!" Rotom said

"Lycanroc the wolf pokemon, a rock type. Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness" Rotom said

"So that's pokemon evolution" Dulse said

"It's amazing" Phyco said

"Lycanroc" Moon said

Lycanroc look back at its trained and nodded.

"Alright then, let do this, Lycanroc!" Moon said

Lycanroc let out a cry and charged at Poipole with amazing speed and smashed into it.

"What was that?" Moon asked

"That was Accelerock" Rotom said

"Poipole use dragon pulse" Soliera said

"Lycanroc Accelerock"

Lycanroc sped towards its foe. Poipole used dragon pulse but Lycanroc managed to dodge it and slammed right into Poipole

"Poipole!" Soliera said

Poipole was no moving anymore. It had been defeated.

"Poipole you did great please return" Soliera said

"I must research on my defeat" Soliera said

"I wonder when you'll use a Z-move" Zossie said

"Maybe one day" Moon said

They left the two girls alone and they went over and found the nearest pokemon center.

They continued on their way and made it to the next city. Although it looked more like a big festival. The name of this location was Royal Avenue.

"This is the Royal Avenue" Lillie said

"Royal Avenue?" Moon asked

"They call it this because there is a Royal battle dome here. There's also a famed battler here known as the Masked Royal" Lillie said

"The Masked Royal?" Moon asked

"He's famous around here. He often comes here to engage in battle with other trainers. He's also responsible for making other trainers interested in the battle dome as well. Its thanks to him that the battle dome is even more popular" Lillie said

"Who do you think the Masked Royal is?" Moon asked

"No one knows who he is. What do you say we go to the battle dome before we go to Wela Wela Volcano?" Lillie asked

"I don't mind. I'm actually quite curious about it myself" Moon said

Lillie and Moon went over towards the battle dome and they were shocked to see two familiar people. One of them was Gladion and the other was Hau.

Hau saw both Lillie and Moon. He smiled and waved at them.

"Yo, Moon, Lillie!" Hau said

Gladion looked over and saw them. He glared at Moon. She got freaked out and held onto Lillie.

"Gladion? What are you doing here?" Lillie asked

"I'm here to get stronger" Gladion said

"I came here to check out the Battle dome" Hau said

The four of them would later meet a very important person that would introduce them to the battle royal.


	13. Battle dome and getting lost

Moon and Lillie were now headed towards the battle dome but before they stopped for to have some Malasada for lunch.

"I'm surprised that Hau isn't here" Lillie said

"Right…I forgot he loves Malasada" Moon said

"Go find us a seat and I'll order the Malasada" Lillie said

Moon nodded and went to a booth and sat down. She waited for Lillie, she even looked over and saw that she was ordering their food. She then noticed how cute she looked from afar. She blushed at the thought. She put her hands on her face. It was like she was trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face.

Moon then heard something land on the table in front of her. She looked at the table and saw that there was Pyukumuku right in front of her. The pokemon then jumped on her face as if to give her hug. Moon, on the hand, got startled and screamed her head off. This caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Lillie was worried about her best friend and went over to see if she was okay.

"Moon? Are you okay?" Lillie asked

The waitress that was taking her order followed too. They saw that Moon was on the floor, shaking in fear. They saw a Pyukumuku in front of her.

"A new pokemon!" Rotom said

"Pyumumuku, the sea cucumber pokemon, a water type. Pyukumuku lives in shallow water and attacks enemies with a fist like appendage" Rotom said

The Waitress that was taking Lillie's order just sighed in anger. She then turned and saw another waitress.

"Leslie! I told you to keep an eye on your pokemon so it doesn't scare customers!" The waitress said

"I'm sorry! I turned away for a minute and it was gone when I turned back around" Leslie said

The waitress just sighed. She turned to Moon, apologized and asked if she was okay.

"I'm so sorry, mam' are you okay?" The waitress said

Moon rushed to Lillie and grabbed onto her for comfort. Lillie said that it was just an accident and that no damage had been done.

When they were done with lunch they headed towards the battle dome. Moon walked ahead and saw Gladion in front of the battle dome. She froze when she saw him. She then heard what he muttered under his breath.

"Why do I do this?" Gladion asked himself

"Every time something brings me down I end right back here again" Gladion said

"Come on, Null. We'll beat everyone who stands before us. We'll be strong enough to protect them this time" Gladion said

Lillie arrived in time to see her brother enter the battle dome.

"Was that Gladion? What's he doing here?" Lillie asked

"I don't know but let's go the other way" Moon said

Moon started to walk the other way but she was stopped when Lillie grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Stop right there. The least we can do is check out the battle dome" Lillie said

"But" Moon said

"Everything will be fine" Lillie said

They entered the battle dome and looked around the lobby.

"What a bizarre place" Lillie said

"It's really crowded here too" Moon said

The two girls then heard a loud voice coming from the staircase.

"Glad you could make it!" The voice said

Moon jumped from being startled by the loud voice and grabbed onto Lillie for protection.

They saw a masked man at the top of the staircase. They watched him go down the stairs and confront them.

"I'm here, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me the Masked Royal woo!" Masked Royal said

"His voice sounds familiar" Moon said

Lillie thought so too. It sounded like the Professor's voice.

"Professor?" Lillie asked

"The Masked Royal!" Masked Royal said

He started to walk towards them and Moon was starting to get scared but she was more relaxed with the Masked Royal. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like she could trust him and he had a familiar aura.

"I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations. The pokemon battle royal woo!" The Masked Royal said

The two girls were speechless they didn't know what to say to him.

"But, Royal, what's the battle royal? You might ask" Royal mask said

" _But we never asked"_ Lillie and Moon thought

"Four trainers" The masked royal said

"Four trainers each pick three pokemon for one big pokemon battle yeah!" The masked royal said

"When one trainer's pokemon can't battle anymore, the battle royal ends" The masked royal said

"Whichever trainer has taken out the most pokemon and has the pokemon left will emerge as the winner" The masked royal said

The masked royal then pointed at Moon.

"YOU!" The masked royal said

"Eep!" Moon squeaked

"I would like you to enter the battle royal" The masked royal said

"M-me?" Moon asked

"First just give it a shot! Pick your pokemon and let's do this!" Masked royal said

Hau showed up and saw the masked royal. He got excited and wanted to battle.

"Dude! It's the masked royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!" Hau said

The masked royal then turned to Gladion.

"You there! Come join in on the fun!" Masked royal said

"I'll be in the mix too, woo! And now we have ourselves a foursome woo!" Masked Royal said

"What?! Gladion too?!" Hau asked

"Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it!" The masked royal said

"It's time for a pokemon battle royal! Ready…fight!" Masked Royal said

"Lillie" Moon said

"Good luck, Moon, I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines" Lillie said

"No way!" Moon said

"Don't worry! You'll do great!" Lillie said

Gladion, Masked Royal, Hau and Moon entered the arena and released their pokemon.

"Null, time to win this" Gladion said

"Rockruff, it's time to rock!" The masked royal said

"Let's go Toracat" Hau said

"Brionne, I need you" Moon said

Lillie was in the audience and she could tell that Moon was nervous battling in front of an audience.

Moon tried not to think of the huge crowd watching her.

"Null use iron head on Brionne"

Null charged at Brionne with Iron head.

"Brionne use ice beam on the ground"

Brionne fired an ice beam on the ground and it the ground froze. Null slipped and lost its balance.

"Toracat use flamethrower on Null"

Toracat unleashed a flamethrower on Null. It was unable to dodge flamethrower and it was hit by it. The ground melted thanks to flamethrower.

"Brionne use water pulse on Rockruff"

Brionne released a powerful water pulse on Rockruff.

"Rockruff protect"

Rockruff surrounded itself with a green shield. Thanks to protect, it didn't suffer any damage from water pulse.

"Now use rock throw on Toracat"

Rockruff hurled rocks at Toracat and it took a lot of damage from a super effective move.

"Brionne bubble beam on Rockruff"

Brionne released bubble beam and hit Rockruff.

"Null use aerial ace on Toracat"

"Toracat counter aerial ace with fire fang"

Fire fang collided with aerial ace and it cause an explosion.

"Rockruff use bite on Null"

"Brionne use water pulse on Toracat"

Brionne used water pulse on Toracat and it was a direct hit.

"Null use iron head"

Null's iron head overpower Rockruff's bite.

"Toracat flamethrower on Null"

"Rockruff use rock throw on Brionne"

"Brionne use bubble beam"

Bubble beam collided with rock throw. They caused an explosion.

Null took damage from flamethrower again.

"Null use X-scissor on Brionne"

Null hit Brionne with a powerful X-scissor

Moon thought of her next move but she wasn't too confident that it would work.

"Rockruff use rock throw on Toracat"

"Null use Iron head on Rockruff"

"Toracat use fire fang on Brionne"

"Brionne use bubble beam on the ground"

Brionne used bubble beam on the ground and it launched Brionne in the air. The bubbles formed and created a giant bubble and it trapped all three pokemon on the bubble.

"Use water pulse"

Brionne hurled a water pulse at them. It caused an explosion and when the smoke cleared all three pokemon weren't moving. That's when the referee made the call.

"Toracat, Type: Null and Rockruff are unable to battle. This battle is over! The winner is Moon." The referee said

Moon exited the arena and was greeted by surprise hug from Lillie.

"You did it, Moon! Way to go!" Lillie said

"So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with time with Battle Royal Woo!" The masked royal said

"You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah?" Masked Royal said

"Um…I guess, maybe" Moon said

A mysterious voice then called out to them.

"You were on fire during that battle" The voice said

Everyone turned around and saw a man with dark skin. He had black hair with red highlights.

"I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial" The stranger said

He approached them and introduced himself.

"My name is Kiawe, the fire captain" Kiawe said

"You can get to Wela Volcano from Route 7. I'll be waiting at waiting at the peak" Kiawe said

"If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team" Kiawe said

"So, Moon, Lillie, Hau, how are your trials going?" The masked royal asked

"I hope you and your pokemon are working hard and having a blast. Woo!" Masked Royal said

"But, Mr. masked royal…how'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now? Oh I get it because of our amulets, huh?" Hau asked

"Well I'm having a blast!" Hau said

Hau then turned to Gladion and asked him the question that he has wanted to ask him.

"But why are you here? Why would you even wanna to do a battle royal? You still trying to get stronger or something? Or maybe you're trying to make friends? Heh heh" Hau asked

"I'm not here to play. I'm here because you can't protect anything if you're weak" Gladion said

"Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine eh?" Hau asked

"I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everyone else. You can do a lot more together, too" Hau said

"Well, I don't know what his deal is. But I thought that battle was just plain fun. That's why I'm gonna keep doing battle royals and my pokemon seem to like it too" Hau said

"Good luck, Hau, Moon and I are gonna go to Wela Volcano" Lillie said

"Best of luck" Hau said

Moon and Lillie made it to Wela Volcano and started to climb it. They entered the cave that they needed to enter to climb the volcano.

Nebby managed to get out of the bag again.

"Nebby! Stay in the bag! We can't let anyone see you" Lillie said

"Lillie, we are in a cave and there shouldn't be anyone in here. So I think it would be okay for Nebby to stay as long as we're in the cave" Moon said

Lillie had to admit that Moon had a point but she really didn't risk it.

"I know your right, Moon but I don't want to risk it. Someone might enter the cave and see Nebby" Lillie said

Moon couldn't deny the possibility of that happening.

"Um…well I think Nebby should be able to breath fresh air every once and a while" Moon said

Lillie couldn't bring herself to say no to Moon.

"Okay, but the moment we exit the cave, Nebby goes back into bag, alright?" Lillie asked

"Yes, of course" Moon said

Nebby was happy to be out of the bag. It jumped towards the shy girl. Moon caught Nebby and was holding it in her arms.

"Look like Nebby really likes it to held by you" Lillie said

"I used to hold Nebby when we were still test subjects" Moon said

Lillie always noticed that Nebby seemed to be so close with Moon and now she knew why. They used to spend so much time together when they were still being used by Aether.

They finally exited the cave.

"Looks like we still have to climb a little higher, let's keep climbing" Lillie said

Lillie turned around but she saw that Moon wasn't there. She was all by herself.

"Moon? Where'd you go?" Lillie asked

At the same time Moon exited the cave.

"I thought that we would be all the way to top but I guess not. We can keep climbing" Moon said

Moon turned around and was about to hand Nebby to her but she saw that Lillie wasn't there. She was confused and thought that Lillie was just behind her. She waited for her to come out but she never did. She went back into the cave to see Lillie was okay.

"Lillie? Are you ok?" Moon asked

The only thing that Moon heard was the echoes of her own voice. That was when she was realized that she was all alone. The young girl was starting to tear up and she collapsed. She hated being alone now that she had some friends. She was so sad that she was all by herself now.

Nebby jumped out of her arms and tried to cheer her up by nuzzling her. But nothing Nebby did worked. The poor pokemon was really sad that it couldn't cheer up its friend. One of her pokeballs shook and it pooped open. Brionne was the pokemon that came out of its pokeball. It sensed that her trainer was very sad and tried to do a dance to cheer up her trainer but even her dance proved to also be ineffective.

Her other pokemon came out on their own. Sandshrew, Lycanroc, Charmander and Riolu could also sense the sadness that their trainer was feeling. They knew that the only way to cheer her up was to find Lillie. Lycanroc volunteered to go since Lillie would know who she would belong to. She then sniffed Nebby to pick up Lillie's scent since Nebby spent most the time in her bag.

Lycanroc pick up the sent and rushed towards the sent that she picked up.

Lillie entered the cave again and tried to find the Moon.

"Moon! Moon, where are you?!" Lillie called

Lillie was starting to panic. She was afraid of Moon being by herself since she was as much of a target as Nebby was but she was able to blend in with the crowd. She then heard something approaching her. She looked and saw that was a dusk Lycanroc. She was shocked to see a Lycanroc here. The only other explanation was that it was Moon's Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc?" Lillie asked

Lycanroc nodded.

"If you're here then you lead me to where Moon is. Please take me to her" Lillie said

Lycanroc nodded and lead to her to Moon.

When Lillie finally saw Moon she saw that her best friend was crying her eyes out. She ran over to her best friend and called out to her.

"Moon, it's me, Lillie" Lillie said

Moon looked up and saw her best friend was there.

"Lillie!" Moon cried

She tackled her best friend in a hug and cried her heart out. Lillie rubbed her back and tried to calm down.

"There there now, it's okay now. I'm here now" Lillie said

After she calmed down Moon asked her where she was. She even wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"Where did you go?" Moon asked

Lillie fished a tissue out of her bag and handed it to Moon.

"Here" Lillie said

Moon took it.

"Thanks" Moon said

Moon wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She then blew her nose. Lillie then proceeded to explain what happened.

"I thought you were right behind me" Lillie said

"So did I when I exited the cave" Moon said

"I guess we ended going different ways and that's how we got separated" Lillie said

"Please don't leave me again" Moon said

"Don't worry, I won't" Lillie said

"How did you find me?" Moon asked

"Lycanroc lead me to you" Lillie said

Lillie thanked Lycanroc for what she did.

Lillie and Moon held hands and exited the cave together so they wouldn't get separated again. They made it to the top and was ready to take on the fire trial.


	14. The fire trial

Lillie and Moon were now at the top of Wela Volcano and it was there that they met Kiawe again. He saw the two girls and welcomed them to his trial.

"Welcome" Kiawe said

"Thank you" Lillie said

"Forgive me but it appears that I didn't catch your names" Kiawe said

"My name is Lillie and this is Moon" Lillie said

"Welcome Lillie and Moon to my trial" Kiawe said

"What do we have to do?" Lillie said

Kiawe then explained that they had to tell the difference between the poses between the three Marowak. Two Marowaks will have the same pose and one will be different. They would have to point out which one is different.

The Marowaks began their dance and Moon pointed out that the one on the left looked different. She was right which surprised Lillie a little since she could barely spot the difference. She learned that Moon was able to tell the difference. The Marowak then battled them. Lillie went first and easily defeated it with her new Froakie. The second time Moon was able to tell that the one in the middle was in a different pose.

She got it right again. Moon battled this time and used her Brionne to defeat it. The third time there was something in the dance that even Lillie could spot. A random hiker got into the dance. Lillie mentioned the hiker. Lillie battled him and defeated his Magmar with her Froakie.

"You've both done well so far. Let me warn you in advance that the last dance will have two differences. The question is will you be able to spot them?" Kiawe asked

"W-w-we c-can d-do i-it" Moon stuttered

Lillie could tell that she was nervous but at the same time she could tell that her best friend was trying her best to sound brave.

Lillie saw that there was a Salazzle and pointed it out. Moon was able to point out that there was a giant Marowak. Both of them were totem pokemon.

Lillie decided that she would be the one to face the Marowak. The totem pokemon started off with using bonemerang.

"Froakie jump to dodge it"

Froakie dodged it but to Lillie's dismay the bone came around and hit Froakie.

"I forgot that Bonemerang can come back around" Lillie said

Marowak then followed by using a flame wheel.

"Quick dodge and then use water pulse"

Froakie jumped and dodged it and then hit it with water pulse. Marowak then hit Froakie with a shadow bone.

"Now use bubble"

Froakie released a bubble attack but the Marowak dodged it and then used Hex. Lillie had Froakie dodged.

"Now use lick"

Froakie extended its tongue towards its foe and licked it. It took some damage but it remained standing strong. The Marowak then used brick break and Froakie took a lot of damage.

"Hang in there and use bubble"

Froakie was able to recover and unleashed a bubble attack. The totem Pokémon took a lot of damage.

"Now use water pulse"

Froakie then launched a water pulse. The Marowak dodged it and then hit Froakie with a powerful flame wheel. It then used shadow bone but Lillie commanded her Froakie to dodge it. The totem pokemon then used bonemerang again and Froakie was hit twice.

"Froakie!" Lillie said

Froakie was struggling to get up but it still managed to stand up. The frog pokemon didn't look like it could battle for much longer.

"You can do it, Froakie! I believe in you! I know you can do it!" Lillie said

The encouragement from his trainer allowed the pokemon stand strong but something else also happened. Froakie started to glow blue.

"Froakie?" Lillie asked

"It's evolving" Rotom said

Froakie changed shape and started to grow taller and soon the bubbles around its neck grew too. When it was done Froakie was a different pokemon.

"It evolved!" Lillie said

Rotom then scanned the new pokemon.

"Frogadier, the bubble frog pokemon, a water type. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time" Rotom said

"Wow you look so strong now Frogadier" Lillie said

Frogadier then rushed forward.

"Frogadier wait!" Lillie said

Frogadier then gave a swift downwards kick and the Marowak took some damage.

"That was aerial ace" Rotom said

"Wow Frogadier learned a new move" Lillie said

The Marowak then used a shadow bone.

"Dodge then use water pulse"

Frogadier dodged it with his new speed and launched a powerful water pulse.

"Now use aerial ace"

Frogadier then gave some swift kicks at the Marowak.

Lillie then decided to use the water Z-move that she had. She posed for the Z-move. Frogadier was ready too.

"Let's go! Hydro Vortex"

Frogadier then went around Marowak with incredible speed and created a water tornado. The power of the Z-move was too strong for Marowak to endure and it was defeated after the Z-move hit it.

"We did it!" Lillie said happily

Frogadier was also happy and was glad that it gained new power to help its trainer.

Moon was facing the Salazzle. From what she knew about that pokemon is that it was a fire and poison type. She could use Brionne but she believed that her other pokemon, who also had a type advantage against fire types and poison type moves weren't very effective against it, would be a better choice. She then selected Lycanroc to battle Salazzle.

Salazzle started off with a flamethrower.

"Dodge that and then use accelerock"

Lycanroc avoided it and slammed into Salazzle with Accelerock. The totem pokemon took a lot of damage from that one move but it still managed to get back up. It then hurled a sludge bomb and it hit Lycanroc. It then hit Lycanroc with flamethrower.

"Hang in there and use accelerock again"

Lycanroc once again slammed into Salazzle.

"Now use thunder fang"

Lycanroc then bit Salazzle with its electric mouth.

"Now use rock slide"

Lycanroc then hurled some stone at the totem pokemon but the pokeomon managed to dodge it. It then used dragon rage. Lyacanroc took damage from the dragon rage. Salazzle unleashed another dragon rage.

"Dodge it and then use thunder fang"

Lycanroc dodged dragon rage and charged at the totem pokemon with thunder fang but Salazzle dodged it.

Salazzle then used Flamethrower.

"Use rock slide"

Lycanroc used rock slide and managed to block the flamethrower. The totem pokemon then used sludge bomb but Moon ordered Lycanroc to use rock slide again. The sludge bomb was blocked just like flamethrower.

"Accelerock go!"

Lycanroc then charged at the Salazzle with Accelerock and slammed into it.

"Follow with rock slide"

Lycanroc then hit it with rock slide. It was buried under the stones. It had swirls in its eyes which meant that it was unable to continue the battle.

"We did it! We did it!" Moon said

Lycanroc was just as happy because her trainer was also happy with the results. Both Moon and Lillie cleared the fire trial.

The totem pokemon then left after the battle was over.

"Congratulations on your victories. The totem pokemon seemed to have enjoyed the battle too. As proof for your victory in the fire trial this fire Z-crystal is proof of your victory" Kiawe said

Kiawe then gave them the fire Z-crystal. He then showed them the pose that they had to do in order to pull it off. He then gave them a Charizard for the poke rider. The Charizard would be able to fly them to any places that they have already visited.

When they went back down the mountain and were permitted to go past the gate that was set up. They went to a pokemon center where they would rest for the day. The next day Lillie was the first to wake up and saw that Moon was still asleep. She just smiled and decided to go and take a shower. It felt good to get clean. She was also thinking about the time that she spent with Moon. She was enjoying every second that she spent with her. When she was done with her shower she stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Moon was still in bed asleep. What surprised her was that her Brionne was out on her own. She was looking at her trainer with a worried expression on her fast.

"Brionne, what's wrong?" Lillie asked

Brionne looked over and saw that Lillie came out of the bathroom. She went over and tried to pull Lillie over to where Moon was. She blonde saw that the young pokemon was trying to get to go over to where Moon was for some reason. She then saw that Nebby was out of her bag and looking over Moon with a worried expression.

Now Lillie was suspicious that something was wrong. She went over to Moon and saw that her friend was breathing heavily. She also saw that she was breathing heavily. Her face also looked really red. She went down to check her forehead and felt how hot it was.

"She has a fever. She must've been more tired than she thought she was. We'll have stay here until she gets better" Lillie said

Lillie then went back to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water and went back to where Moon was and placed it on her forehead. This was the only thing that she could do for her friend right now. She spent most of the day watching her best friend. When it was time she notice that her fever was down and was confident that her friend would be better in the morning.

Lillie looked at Moon one more time before she went to sleep but she saw something that surprised her. She saw that the shy girl was glowing blue. Her entire body had blue light around her. But the blue light soon faded and Moon was back to her normal self.

"What was that?" Lillie asked

Lillie decided to leave it alone for now. She went to sleep and soon her and Moon would go to the grass trial when tomorrow. It was bound to be a tough trial for them.


	15. The grass trial

After leaving the pokemon center, Lillie and Moon started to make their way towards Lush jungle for their the next trial. They were now in front of the entrance to Lush Jungle. Lillie then noticed that Moon was just standing there and was making no attempt to move forward.

"Moon? What's wrong?" Lillie asked

"That place looks dark and scary" Moon said

"Don't worry, Moon, this I'll be with you so you don't have to worry" Lillie said

"Really?" Moon asked

"Don't worry I'll be with you and Nebby will be here too" Lillie said

"Pew" Nebby said

Moon smiled and thanked Lillie for the kind words and then they entered the jungle. They saw Mallow and she greeted them.

"Thanks for dropping by. I already know you're here for my trial so let's get this show on the road" Mallow said

"I wonder what we're supposed in this trial" Lillie said

"You'll be gathering three ingredients in this jungle for me" Mallow said

"Three ingredients?" Moon asked

"I'll need a Mago berry, some honey and a big root" Mallow said

"So those are the ingredients?" Lillie asked

"Right and here take this Forage bag to carry them in" Mallow said

"All right" Lillie said

"Be careful about the ingredients that you take because some pokemon might attack you if you take them since the one you take is the one that they might favor above the rest of the items even though there are several of the same items" Mallow said

The first area that they entered was the one where the mago berries were. The next area they entered was the area where there was honey. The two girls then saw a familiar dark skinned figure. It was the fire captain, Kiawe.

"Kiawe? Is that you?" Lillie asked

Kiawe turned around and saw the two girls that completed his trial a while back.

"Lillie and Moon? Are you taking this trial?" Kiawe asked

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" Moon asked

"Every once in a while Mallow asks to help her with her trial" Kiawe said

"Really?" Lillie asked

"Yes. The honey is just up ahead" Kiawe said

They took the honey and then left. They then went to the last area where the big root was and they saw another familiar figure. It was Lana, the water captain.

"Lana? You're here too?" Lillie asked

Lana turned around and saw the two girls that cleared her trial some time ago.

"I assume you saw Kiawe so you two already know that Mallow asks us for help from time to time" Lana said

"So you're helping out too?" Moon asked

"Exactly. Now the big root is up ahead" Lana said

They went over and found picked up a big root on the ground and then went back over to Mallow.

"Awesome job now we can start" Mallow said

"Start what?" Moon asked

"We're gonna mix these ingredients and the alluring smell should summon the totem pokemon" Mallow said

Mallow had a giant cooking pot prepared.

"We put in the Mago berry first. Then we put in the fresh water that Lana brought us. Next is the honey, which we will mix up with the thick club that Kiawe brought us and the last ingredient that we put into the pot is the big root. Now all we add is my super special secret spice" Mallow said

They were then attacked by two Fomantis and a Suddowoodo but they were quickly dealt with.

"What kind of meal is this?" Lillie said

The totem pokemon arrived and it was a Lurantis.

"What pokemon is that?" Moon asked

"Leave it to me" Rotom said

"Lurantis, the bloom sickle pokemon, a grass type. It fires beams from its sickle-shaped petals. These beams are powerful enough to cleave through thick metal plates." Rotom said

Lillie had two pokemon that had the type advantage over Lurantis. She had Vulpix and Dartrix. Moon also had two pokemon that had the advantage. She had Charmander and Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, come on out" Moon said

"You too, Dartrix, go!" Lillie said

Dartrix and Sandshrew were ready to battle the totem pokemon.

"Dartrix use pluck"

Dartrix charged at the totem pokemon with it's beak ready. Lurantis was prepared and countered it with X-scissor.

"Sandshrew use ice punch"

Sandshrew managed to hit it with ice punch which did a decent amount of damage. The totem pokemon recovered quickly and went after them with another X-scissor.

"Sandshrew iron defense"

Sandshrew took on the x-scissor by using iron defense.

"Dartrix pluck let's go"

Dartrix managed to land in a good hit with pluck.

"A little more and we'll win this" Lillie said

"Right, let's keep it up" Moon said

Lurantis pulled off a different tactic and used sunny day.

"It used sunny day" Moon said

"What's it up to" Lillie said

Lurantis then absorbed some sunlight and shaped it in the form of a blade.

"That's solar blade! Look out!" Lillie said

Both Sandshrew and Dartrix dodged the solar blade.

"Sandshrew use metal claw"

Snadshrew charged at the totem pokemon with a metal claw ready.

"Dartrix help out with ominous wind"

Lurantis saw that Dartrix was unleashing an ominous wind and it saw that the Sandshrew was charging at it with a metal claw. It unleashed a powerful hurricane of petals that knocked back Sandshrew and blocked ominous wind. It blocked both attacks with petal blizzard. Petal blizzard managed to hit both Sandshrew and Darktrix.

"It blocked our attacks with petal blizzard" Moon said

"Don't worry we can still win this" Lillie said

Lurantis then started sparkle in a yellow light.

"That's synthesis! It's healing itself!" Lillie said

"Quick Sandshrew ice punch"

"Dartrix pluck go"

Lurantis finished healing itself and managed to hit them both with a solar blade.

"Sandshrew are you okay?" Moon asked

"Hang in there Dartrix" Lillie said

Moon knew that Sanshrew's attacks wouldn't do the amount damaged that she needed it to do. So she returned her Sandshrew and thanked it for the hard work.

"Charmander, I'm counting on you" Moon said

Lillie saw that Moon switched out pokemon. She had the right idea so she switched out her pokemon too. She thanked Dartrix before switching him out for Vulpix.

"Charmander flamethrower"

"Vulpix ice beam"

Lurantis saw both attacks coming its way and dodged them by jumping away.

"Fire fang go"

The totem pokemon saw the lizard pokemon coming at it and it used petal blizzard

"Vulpix use powder snow"

Vulpix managed to freeze the petal blizzard with powder snow. Charmander was able to bite down on Lurantis with it's fire fang. The totem pokemon then used solar blade and Charmander was unable to back away in time and it took the hit. It then followed up with a powerful x-scissor.

"Vulpix ice beam"

Vulpix managed to hit Lurantis with it's ice beam before it could attack Charmander again. It struck back with a powerful petal blizzard.

"Charmander hang in there and use dragon claw" Moon said

Charmander tried to hit it with dragon claw but it was knocked back by petal blizzard.

Charmander was able to get up but the damage it took was visible.

"Hang in there Charmander, I know you can pull this off. You can do it!" Moon said

Charmander heard his trainer loud and clear. It started to glow blue.

"Charmander?" Moon said

Everyone stopped and turned towards Charmander.

"Charmander's evolving?" Moon asked

"It is" Lillie said

Charmander then started to grow taller and the a point grew on its head. It was done evolving and it was now a Charmeleon.

"A new pokemon" Rotom said

" Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, a fire type and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws." Rotom said

"Charmander evolved into Charmeleon when I needed it to. Thanks Charmeleon now we can definitely win this" Moon said

"Now use flamethrower"

Charmeleon unleashed a powerful flamethrower and thanks to the sun it was a lot more powerful. The totem pokemon then used synthesis and most of the damage it took was healed.

"Vulpix use ice beam"

Lurantis managed to avoid ice beam.

"Another flamethrower go"

"Another ice beam go"

Both Flamethrower and ice beam managed to hit at the same time.

"Let's go Charmeleon" Moon said

Moon used the fire Z-move for Charmeleon to use.

"Go! Inferno overdrive!"

Charmeleon then unleashed a powerful giant fire ball at the totem pokemon. It tried to use solar blade but the Z-move was too strong and completely overwhelmed the totem pokemon. Lurantis was unable to battle.

"We did it!" Moon said

"It was thanks to you Moon" Lillie said

"The two of you were a lot stronger than I thought" Mallow said

"Yes, not even the Salazzle and the Marowak that I raised were able to win" Kiawe said

"Even the Wishiwashi and Araqaunid that I raised could defeat you two" Lana said

They were then awarded with the grass Z-crystal and they would soon be off to their next challenge and that challenge was the Kahuna, Olivia.


	16. What's wrong with Moon?

Moon and Lillie were at the entrance when they ran into Professor Kukui.

"Professor" Lillie said

"Moon, Lillie, how did the grass trial go?" Kukui asked

"It wasn't easy, but we won" Lillie said

"Wow! That means that you can now take on Olivia and her grand trial" Kukui said

"Olivia must be strong if she's the kahuna" Moon said

"She is strong. You better be prepared for her" Kukui said

"Right" Moon and Lillie said

The professor then smelt something in the air.

"Whoa, what's that sweet smell? Could it be a Mallow special?" Kukui asked

"That's right" Lillie said

"The best part is that the totem pokemon didn't even finish it all. Lana and Kiawe ate some and ran off with a spicy feeling in their mouths" Moon said

Moon giggled just thinking about.

"By the way, would you mind dropping by the dimensional research lab?" Kukui asked

"Sure, we could, but why?" Lillie asked

"Burnet discovered some more research on where Nebby might've come from" Kukui said

"Really?" Lillie asked

"I'll see you at the research lab" Kukui said

The Professor then left.

"Isn't this great, Moon? We're one step closer to figuring out where Nebby came from" Lillie said

Moon looked down.

"Yeah, right" Moon said

"Moon? What's wrong?" Lillie asked with worry

Moon looked up with a red face.

"O-oh, n-nothing! Nothing at all!" Moon said

Lillie could tell that she was lying. Moon wasn't a good liar at all.

"Follow me" Lillie said

Moon followed her and they were now sitting on the beach.

"Moon" Lillie said

"Y-yes?" Moon asked

"If there's something bothering you then you can tell me" Lillie said

"Something bothering me?" Moon asked

"You've been spacing out lately. Something's been on your mind lately" Lillie said

Moon looked away. Nebby came out of her bag and jumped in Moon's lap.

"Nebby! Stay in the bag" Lillie said

"It's okay" Moon said

Lillie let it go for now since she was more curious about what has been bothering her best friend.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Lillie said

Moon gave in.

"I've been having dreams" Moon said

"Dreams?" Lillie asked

"I'm always surrounded it what looks like a cybernetic city. It also looks like it's in some kind of space. There's no sunlight. I've been having that dream for a while. Nothing bad happens but the city looks familiar to me" Moon said

"Familiar? What do you mean?" Lillie asked

"It feels like that I've been to that place before" Moon said

"But it's just a dream, right?" Lillie asked

"But it feels like that that place in that dream was so real. I think it exists. Maybe that's where I was born" Moon said

Lillie was looking at with worry. Now that she thought about it, she never did ask where Moon was born.

"Where were you born?" Lillie asked

Moon looked down.

"I don't know" Moon said

"You don't know?" Lillie asked

"I didn't even know what my own name was until you gave me one. I don't anything about my past before I became a science experiment" Moon said

Moon then looked at Lillie with a scared look.

"Who am I? What kind of person was I before these events happened? Where do I belong?" Moon asked

Lillie was trying to think of the right words to say.

"Listen, Moon, it doesn't matter what kind of person you were in the past. What matters is what kind of person you are now" Lillie said

"What kind of person I am now? What do you mean?" Moon asked

"You could've been a terrible person in the past, but what matters is what kind of person you are now. Your kind, sweet and have a pure heart. You're shy and can easily be discouraged. You're also crybaby at times. But I can tell that throughout this journey that you've been changing. It doesn't matter what type of person you were in the past, what matters is the type of person you are now" Lillie said

"Lillie" Moon said

"If you really want to find out about your past then I'll help you" Lillie said

"Thanks, Lillie" Moon said

The two girls got up and then went over towards the research lab.

They saw that professor Kukui was talking to his wife. Hau was also there.

"Moon, Lillie, glad you could make it" Kukui said

Hau turned around and saw his two friends.

"Nice to see you two again" Hau said

"Nice to see you too, Hau" Moon said

They soon got some news about what Burnet discovered.

"We recently found out that something has happened. There has been tear through space" Burnet said

A tear through space?" Hau asked

"Some sort of wormhole appeared. It appeared through ultra space. It appeared only for a moment but it disappeared afterwards. There have been legends that pokemon have come out through these ultra wormholes. We called them Ultra beasts" Burnet said

Moon was listening to this information but then she started to get a headache. She was now have some sort of flashback. She was seeing that same city from her dreams. Next thing she saw was a white pokemon with tentacles.

" _Ultra beasts! Ultra wormhole! Ultra space!"_ Moon thought

Moon's head started to hurt even more. She fell to her knees gripped her head tightly.

Lillie looked over and saw that Moon was on her knees gripping her head.

"Moon, what's wrong?!" Lillie asked

Everyone looked over and saw that the young girl was in pain.

"Burnet, find her a seat. I'll go get her some water" Kukui said

"Right" Burnet said

Moon found herself sitting down on a chair. She was now drinking some water.

"Are you okay, Moon?" Hau asked

"I'm fine now, thanks" Moon said

"What happened?" Kukui said

"I don't know. As soon as Professor Burnet explained about the ultra wormholes, ultra beasts and ultra space, I started to get a headache" Moon said

Lillie was worried about her. Strange things have been happening around Moon lately. First that strange glow that she saw her do, then the strange dreams, and now this. What was going on?

Everyone came to the conclusion that it was possible that Nebby was possibly an ultra beast.

They went outside and looked up in the sky. A small wormhole appeared in the sky. It was there for a second but then it disappeared.

"Was that an ultra wormhole? It must've been" Lillie said

Lillie then turned around and saw that Moon was on the ground again. she was holding her head again. but this time she was emitting the same glow that she did from the other day. The glow was gone a couple of seconds later.

Lillie decided it was best for her and Moon to relax and not bring up anything about ultra space. Something was going on with Moon and she had a feeling that she was going to find out what it was sooner or later. Right now Moon need some rest and relaxation.


End file.
